Descente Aux Enfers
by Vagabonde
Summary: POV Naruto. SasuNaruSasu, NaruX?. "Depuis quand cela dure ? Je ne sais plus. Il est apparu, un jour, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et ayant gros sur le cœur. Si j'avais su…" Attention, risque de choquer les âmes sensibles /viol/
1. Chapitre 1

_**C**oucou ! Me revoilà avec une histoire plus... heu... contraire à ce que j'aime. J'avais écrit cette histoire à un moment de ma vie où Sasuke me faisait vraiment ch... Enfin bref, je voulais le trucider. Mais étant une fan de NaruSasu, j'ai fait un petit mix, et c'est pas terrible. Surtout que voyant où j'avais amené mon petit blond chéri, j'ai fini... bah vous verrez bien, je vais quand même pas révéler la fin xP ! _

_**B**ref, je pense que je vais mourir avant même de poster la fin de cette fic... avant même de poster le deuxième chapitre même... Surtout les fans de NaruSasu... Hum... Tant pis. _

_**D**isclamer : Ils sont tous à moi ! Niark niark niark ! (j'ai le droit de rêver)_

_**À** part ça , je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! _

* * *

**DESCENTE AUX ENFERS**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Depuis quand cela dure ? Je ne sais plus. Il est apparu, un jour, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et ayant gros sur le cœur. Si j'avais su…

_**//Flash Black//**_

On frappe à la porte et j'accours pour ouvrir. Il est là, il m'observe de ses yeux noirs. Depuis quelque temps je m'inquiète. Je le surprends souvent à me jeter des coups d'œil. C'est bizarre.

Il a l'air triste… seul. Il cache quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose le perturbe. Je lui souris comme d'habitude et lui dit d'entrer. Ce qu'il fait. Je lui propose de boire quelque chose et avant d'avoir sa réponse, je me précipite vers la cuisine. Il me suit.

Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je me souviens avoir rattrapé de justesse le verre en me penchant en avant. Je me suis relevé et il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai senti quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses.

- Sasuke… ?

Je pose le verre sur la table juste devant moi et me retourne vers lui.

Il a toujours cette lueur étrange dans les yeux. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je baisse la tête et découvre son pantalon tendu par une érection.

- Tu sais que tu as un joli cul ?

Et comme pour prouver ce qu'il dit, il pose sa main sur ma fesse droite. Je me recule brutalement mais je suis coincé par la table derrière moi. Et devant moi, il y a Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'a plus l'air d'être lui-même…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- J'ai envie de toi Naruto.

Il se jette sur moi et me renverse sur la table. Je me débats le plus possible, je lui donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et il se recule enfin. Pour une nouvelle fois se jeter sur moi !

- Non Sasuke ! Arrête !

Mais mes paroles ne l'atteignent pas. Je continue à me débattre et tente de former des signes. Il s'en aperçoit et s'empare d'une de mes mains. L'autre arrive miraculeusement à la rejoindre et je forme les signes adéquats.

- Kage Bunshin !

Deux clones apparaissent et empoignent Sasuke par les avant-bras. Celui-ci me sourit et ce sourire me fait frissonner... Il est fou.

Alors que je pense que tout est terminé et que je tente de me redresser, il caresse de ses deux mains libres les entrejambes de mes clones. Ceux-ci disparaissent et leurs sensations me reviennent deux fois plus intenses.

- Aaahaa !

Je n'ai pas réussi à réfréner ce cri. Je suis un garçon, je suis sensible à cet endroit là !

Sasuke profite de ce moment d'inattention pour me replaquer contre la table. Il empoigne d'une main mes poignets et les place au-dessus de ma tête. Il arrache mes vêtements un par un puis embrasse ma peau… Je frissonne.

- Sasuke… Arrête…

Mais il continue ses caresses et me lèche un bouton rose. Il durcit à ce contact.

- Ha… Non… Arrête…

Sa main libre continue de me caresser le ventre et descend de plus en plus bas. Je tente de me libérer… en vain.

- Hn… Sasuke… Hn…

Il ouvre ma braguette et fait tomber mon pantalon sur mes pieds qui battent l'air. Il glisse sa main libre dans mon boxer et empoigne mon sexe doucement. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Aah… ! Non… Stop… !

Mais il ne m'obéit pas. Il continue de sucer mon téton. Je tremble. Il a commencé de lent va-et-vient et je me mords la lèvre pour me taire. Mais mes gémissements étouffés parviennent quand même à son oreille. Il lâche enfin mon sexe et recommence à me caresser de ses deux mains.

- Hn…

Il se déhanche sur moi et malgré ses habits, je sens son érection bien dressée. Moi-même j'essaye de me calmer mais sans succès. Finalement sa langue abandonne ma peau, ses dents font glisser mon boxer et le tissu commence à s'arracher. Sa main se charge de me le retirer complètement et je suis presque totalement nu, un morceau de T-shirt déchiqueté par ses soins restant encore en place et mon pantalon recouvrant mes chevilles.

- Aaah… !!

Il vient de lécher mon entrejambe ! Encore à moitié réveillé, celui-ci le devient complètement lorsque Sasuke le glisse dans sa bouche. Sa langue suçote, ses lèvres embrassent et sa respiration sur mon sexe me donne des frissons.

- Hn… Sasuke…

Il n'a même plus besoin de me tenir, les sensations qu'il me donne suffisent à m'empêcher de bouger.

- Hnn… !

Je me cambre brutalement, cette fois il fait des va-et-vient avec sa langue, puis il s'arrête et je souffle. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration devenue saccadée et de retrouver un peu mes esprits. Mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Son pantalon et son boxer descendent jusqu'à ses chevilles et laissent découvrir son membre dressé.

- Non…

Et pourtant si. Il recommence à me caresser tout en entrant un doigt dans mon intimité.

- Hnn… ! Non… S'il te plaît…

Il glisse un deuxième doigt tout en jouant à caresser mon membre de sa main.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer et je me mets à pleurer. Les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux pour s'écouler le long de mes joues rougies par le plaisir et se mélangent à ma sueur.

- Sasuke… Je t'en supplie…

Oui, je supplie. Je suis venu à le supplier. Mais je veux qu'il arrête.

Ma prière n'est pas entendue puisqu'il enfonce un troisième et dernier doigt dans mon intimité. Je les sens en moi, ils bougent, ils tentent de se faire accepter par mon corps mais je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Heureusement ses doigts s'en vont. Ou malheureusement. Car à présent, ce ne sont plus des doigts qui vont venir me pénétrer.

Je pleure.

- Sasu… ke… Arrête… Je t'en supplie…

Il ne m'écoute pas et commence à s'enfoncer en moi doucement, lentement, et ainsi éviter que j'aie mal.

- Aaah… !

Mais ça me fait mal quand même. Il s'arrête et me laisse le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Mais je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Il s'enfonce plus profondément et laisse échapper un râle de plaisir.

Il me dégoûte.

Puis il se déhanche en émettant d'autres râles.

- Ah… Ah… Ah…

Je ne retiens même plus mes gémissements. Et je me répète inlassablement : Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Ah… Ah…

- Hn… Oui… !

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Ah… Ah…

- Ah… Naru… to !

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Ah… Ah…

- Hn… Ah… !

Je ne veux pas. Qu'est-ce que je ne veux pas d'ailleurs ?

- Aaah… Aaah !

Mes cris deviennent de plus en plus aigus et lui se déhanche plus fort.

- Hn… Naruto…

Je sais ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de ça. De lui en moi. De ses cris. De son plaisir. De toutes ces sensations.

Je ne veux pas de lui.

Il me dégoûte.

Et surtout, je ne veux pas… Jamais.

- Aaah… ! Aaah !

- T'bon… ! Narutooo !

Jamais. Je ne voudrai jamais.

- Aaah ! Aaaah… !

Être comme lui. Être gay. Jamais.

- Aaaaah !

On a joui en même temps. Je suis tellement épuisé, choqué… que je me suis évanoui.

Peu après, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, habillé. Je me suis levé et mon arrière-train m'a fait grimacer. Dans la cuisine, personne. Le verre est là, à sa place. Rangé dans le placard. Et non sur la table. Aucun vêtement arraché. Il n'y a tout simplement plus aucune trace de cet acte abominable.

Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Pourtant, j'ai tellement mal au cul…

_**//Flash Back End//**_

Lorsque je l'ai revu le lendemain pour une mission, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis pour se moquer de moi, il m'a lancé un « Alors, t'as fait un cauchemar dobe ? » Il était redevenu le Sasuke que je connaissais. Il était serein. Il continuait à m'insulter.

Je me suis persuadé que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Car pour moi, c'était la vérité. C'était un horrible cauchemar…

* * *

_**S**achez que normalement c'est une histoire à laquelle je n'ai prévu aucune coupure. Normalement tout doit s'enchaîner, mais j'ai pas fini de tout taper... Mais l'histoire est terminée (enfin il reste quelques petites choses à revoir mais c'est fini !). Ouais. Ô miracle. J'ai terminé avant de poster ! En même temps l'histoire date un peu... _

_**E**spérons que vous aimerez le style assez particulier que j'ai adopté spécialement pour cette histoire : des phrases courtes, peu de descriptions... C'était les seules règles que je devais respecter (que je me suis imposée toute seule). _

_**B**izoux et je me réjouirai de toutes vos reviews saucées à la tomate xD !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**J**e poste le deuxième "chapitre", même si l'histoire doit être lu sans coupure normalement. Je ne m'attend pas vraiment à avoir beaucoup de reviews, d'abord par le thème du premier chapitre, en plus je suis désolé des lemons à la suite, c'est à cause de l'histoire. Et faut pas me tuer : je révèle le fameux couple NaruX?? ! _

_**J**e poste vite parce qu'après je ne suis pas là pendant une semaine, et puis j'ai envie de mettre un peu plus qu'un chapitre avant de partir ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Ils sont à Kishi-sama (ouin)_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je faisais comme si de rien n'était toute la journée. Je souriais, je riais même. Je me persuadais d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar pendant la nuit. Et Kyuubi s'était vite chargé de ma douleur aux reins. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, aurai-je compris ? Je ne sais pas. Je m'étais rassuré seul, comme un idiot. Oui, je suis un idiot. À force de me le dire, c'est fini par rentrer.

Je suis rentré dans mon petit appartement, j'ai mangé… comme d'habitude. Et puis quelqu'un toqua à ma porte…

_**//Flash Back//**_

Je frissonne. C'est de cette manière que mon cauchemar a débuté. Je ne ferai plus la même erreur. Je vais me coucher en boxer sous ma couette. La personne qui attend dehors n'a plus frappé. Tant mieux.

Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Quel idiot ! Je tente de me relever mais l'intrus me plaque au lit par les épaules.

Je frissonne.

C'est Sasuke.

Ça y est, mon cauchemar recommence ! Attends, calme-toi Naruto, tu es peut-être toujours réveillé, tu ne crois pas ?

Non, je cauchemarde. Parce que Sasuke vient de retirer la couette qui me couvrait et pose ses mains sur mon torse avant de me caresser, redessinant mes muscles. Il embrasse ma nuque et laisse une trace rouge sur ma peau.

Je pleure. Je n'ai même pas la force de résister. Déjà.

Je suis brisé. Je suis faible face à lui. Je suis faible tout court.

Je me dégoûte.

Remarquant ma passivité, Sasuke en profite pour me mettre nu. Il m'enlève mon boxer et le jette dans la chambre.

Je le regarde. Il me regarde.

- Naruto…

C'est un simple murmure mais il résonne dans la pièce silencieuse.

Il approche son visage du mien et entreprend de lécher mes larmes. Ça me calme. Il est plus doux, plus tendre que la dernière fois. Il me caresse. Il a dû bien m'observer car il trouve rapidement les points en moi qui m'excite.

Moi. M'exciter. Avec un mec.

Je me dégoûte.

Il continue. Il me lèche l'oreille.

- Aah…

Pourquoi retenir mes gémissements ? Je suis pris au piège de mon cauchemar. J'espère juste qu'il se terminera avant…

- Aah…

… ça.

- Naruto…

Pourquoi sa voix à l'air si réelle ? Pourquoi ?

Il accélère. Il lèche mon membre déjà dur, le prend délicatement en bouche.

- Aaah…

- Hmpf !

Un cri étouffé lui échappe et je le sens se crisper. Puis d'autres « Hmpf » se succèdent et il se met à respirer fort.

Je m'en fiche. Je reste impassible sauf pour les va-et-vient de sa tête.

- Aah… Aah… !

Et puis subitement, il arrête tout mouvement. Il se relève et je vois ses doigts se retirer de lui… Il s'est préparé lui-même ?

Il me regarde, me sourit tristement puis s'empale sur mon sexe tendu.

- Aaaah !

Je crie de plaisir, il crie de douleur.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Ce cauchemar est de plus en plus atroce.

- Aah… Aaah…

- Hn… Naru…to !

Ses déhanchements commencent. Et cette phrase revient s'insinuer dans mon esprit.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Aah… Aah… !

- Aaaah… Aaaah… !

Il commence à crier de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu et se déhanche de plus en plus vite.

Il aime ça.

Il me dégoûte.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Hn… Han…

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Faire l'amour. Il y a le mot « amour », n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Alors qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

- Aah ! Aah ! Aah !

Je crois... Non, j'en suis sûr. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Aaaah… !

Nous jouissons en même temps et Sasuke s'écroule sur moi. Nos respirations se calment.

J'aurai voulu ne jamais entendre ce mot, ce ridicule mot qu'il me sort alors :

- Désolé.

Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Sincèrement, je ne comprends plus rien.

Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il dans mon cauchemar ?

Il s'enlève de moi et s'habille. Avant de partir, il m'embrasse. Je ne bouge pas. Il s'en va. Et je m'endors.

_**//Flash Back End// **_

Le lendemain, je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que me confronter à la réalité. Le sperme de mon « cher et tendre » était resté sur mon ventre. Il n'avait pas été aussi minutieux que la première fois.

Je m'étais lavé en vitesse puis m'étais habillé tout aussi vite. J'étais en retard.

Après cette nuit-là, je ne lui ai plus parlé et j'ai fait en sorte de toujours dormir chez quelqu'un… ou dehors. N'importe où sauf chez moi. Je n'y mettais plus les pieds. Après deux semaines, Sakura s'inquiéta pour moi. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait lui dire que son beau Sasuke était un salaud.

Je décidais de ne pas le lui dire et de la draguer en bonne et due forme.

Restaurants chics, promenades au coucher du soleil, balades romantiques au lac sur des barques, cadeaux en tout genre, politesse, charme, élégance, galanterie, adresse au combat… et surtout attention envers elle.

Elle a succombé. J'ai moi aussi succombé.

Nous ne nous quittions plus. Cela faisait deux mois que je ne _lui _avais pas adressé la parole.

Tant mieux.

J'ai emménagé avec elle dans un nouvel appartement. Je pouvais de nouveau dormir chez moi. Un chez moi où la femme de ma vie dormait à côté de moi.

Et pourtant…

Nous n'avions toujours pas franchi le cap. Je profitais de ce qu'elle était encore vierge pour repousser l'échéance.

Je ne voulais plus qu'on me touche.

Et puis je suis rentré et elle était là. Sur le lit. Nue.

**_//Flash Back// _**

Elle est magnifique. Elle me sourit, allongée sur le lit. Je ne peux pas résister. Je pose un genou sur le lit et l'embrasse. Seulement nos lèvres posées l'une contre l'autre. Puis ce baiser devient moins chaste, j'ouvre ma bouche et la laisse s'engouffrer dans cette cavité chaude et humide. Nos langues se touchent, se lient, se délient, se pourchassent pour mieux se retrouver. Je la serre dans mes bras et je sens les battements de son cœur. Ce baiser, ce sourire, ces yeux, ces cheveux, cette odeur, ce corps… Elle me donne tout.

Alors je lui donnerai tout.

Offerte à moi seul, je me rends compte que je suis toujours habillé. Je romps notre baiser puis me relève.

Je détache mon bandeau et le laisse tomber par terre. J'enlève rapidement mes sandales et ouvre ma veste. Elle se lève. Elle me scrute. Puis elle attrape mes mains et les écarte de mon torse. J'ai compris.

Je la laisse faire.

Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse et fait glisser sensuellement ma veste. Elle m'embrasse plus fiévreusement qu'avant, remplie de désir et d'amour pour moi.

Je me sens bien.

Elle s'écarte quelques secondes le temps pour elle de m'enlever mon T-shirt et le jeter à travers la pièce. Son regard chaud ne me quitte plus et me fait frissonner d'envie. Je l'attrape par la taille et la soulève. On s'embrasse passionnément. Nos langues dansent dans nos deux bouches et parfois même en dehors. Ses jambes viennent entourer mes hanches et nous restons ainsi une éternité, qui ne dure en réalité que quelques minutes, tandis que notre baiser chaud comme de la braise et le contact de nos deux peaux se frôlant suffisent à nous enflammer, à nous… exciter.

Moi. Exciter. Par une femme.

J'aime ça.

Je l'allonge délicatement sur les draps du lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Et puis je m'arrête et reprends mon souffle. Nos yeux ne se quittent plus. Notre respiration et notre cœur ont déjà accéléré. Mais j'espère qu'ils accélèreront encore plus, et à l'unisson.

J'ouvre ma braguette et enlève mon pantalon. On se remet à jouer avec nos langues. Elles ne se quittent plus. J'adore le goût de sa langue. Elle attrape mes fesses, les palpe, les masse.

Que c'est bon !

Une main curieuse franchit la barrière de tissu de mon boxer et continue ses caresses. On se retrouve finalement tous les deux nus.

Je lui ai fait l'amour. Au sens propre du terme.

J'ai fait passer son plaisir avant le mien mais le mien était juste de la faire tordre et hurler de plaisir.

Ce qu'elle a fait.

Après cette effervescence de sensations et d'amour partagé, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Sakura.

Elle me sourit et chuchote avant de m'embrasser :

- Moi aussi.

**_//Flash Back End//_**

Et c'était ainsi pendant plusieurs mois. Je ne _lui_ avais toujours pas reparlé. Je l'ignorais tout simplement. Même pendant les missions, laissant Sakura faire l'intermédiaire entre nous deux, je ne _lui_ adressais aucune parole, aucun regard.

Et de toute façon _il_ ne s'en plaignait pas.

Et puis un jour je me suis décidé. J'ai demandé Sakura en mariage. Elle a immédiatement commencé les préparatifs. Pour l'occasion, je lui avais offert un bijou assez simple à cause de mes maigres revenus mais qu'elle montrait à qui voulait voir mon amour pour elle. Et elle avait raison.

Je l'aime de tout mon être.

Une salle, un banquet et des invités. C'est la recette d'un mariage classique. Et nous ne dérogions pas à la règle…

**_//Flash Back// _**

- Alors ? Qui invite-t-on ?, me demande Sakura.

- Tout le village !, me suis-je écrié en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Naruto ! Sois un peu sérieux !

- Mais je suis sérieux. Je veux montrer au monde entier que je t'aime.

Tout en lui faisant cette déclaration, qui la fait rougir d'ailleurs et c'est très mignon, je lui ai attrapé la main et l'ai attiré dans mes bras. Elle rit doucement et on s'embrasse. On est bien tous les deux.

Après deux heures d'intenses réflexions, nous avons enfin fini cette liste. 200 personnes en tout. Pas plus, pas moins. Et on les a même placés pour la fête !

- J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un, dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Qu'elle est belle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De qui tu parles ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je sais qu'il manque quelqu'un d'important.

- Quelqu'un d'important ? Tu es sûre ?

- Attends, donne-moi la liste.

Je lui tends la feuille sur laquelle sont inscrits tous nos invités.

- Non… pas elle… Il est là… Lui aussi…

Elle murmure pour elle-même et je m'amuse à la détailler. Elle a laissé pousser ses cheveux depuis le retour de… Elle s'est laissée pousser les cheveux. Une mèche lui tombe devant le visage et ses yeux se concentrent seulement sur cette liste.

Je pense que je deviens jaloux.

Jaloux d'une feuille.

Elle est beaucoup trop concentrée sur cette feuille. Je lui remets sa mèche en place mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je fronce des sourcils et l'enlève des griffes de cette personne manquante si importante. Je lui chuchote :

- Je suis jaloux. Une feuille a plus d'attention que moi.

Elle rit et nous nous embrassons.

Je l'aime.

Et comme si je lui éclaircissais ses pensées, elle trouve enfin le nom de cette personne manquante.

- Sasuke ! On l'a complètement oublié !

Je grogne.

- On peut s'en passer.

- Naruto !

Elle me jette des éclairs à travers ses yeux.

- Je sais bien que vous êtes en froid tous les deux mais vous pourriez faire un effort !

- Non.

Ma réponse est claire, nette et précise. Il ne viendra pas.

- Pour me faire plaisir…, me lance-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- J'ai dit non.

- S'il te plaît mon chéri, continue-t-elle sur sa lancée en m'enlaçant plus étroitement.

Je la repousse doucement et plante mes yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Sakura, ai-je commencé doucement. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Mais je ne veux pas le voir. Pas à notre mariage.

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire. J'ai peur. Peur qu'elle soit dégoûtée de moi, qu'elle me rejète.

Je ne veux pas.

- Dis-moi pourquoi Naruto !

Sa voix se durcit. Elle veut des explications. Explications que je n'arriverai pas à lui donner.

- Naruto… explique-moi ou, au moins, essaye de te réconcilier avec lui, répond-elle plus doucement. Mais je veux qu'il vienne au mariage. S'il te plaît.

Je pense que je vais flancher. Elle me le demande si tristement. Je n'aime pas voir ce visage. Je me suis juré de la rendre heureuse si elle m'acceptait. Mais je ne peux pas pardonner à ce… à… je n'arrive même pas à lui donner un nom assez fort pour le décrire.

- Sakura. C'est moi qui t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit invité à ce mariage. Je ne demande pas grand chose.

Elle commence à pleurer. Non, non… arrête ! Je déteste tes larmes, je ne veux pas les voir, jamais ! Alors arrête…

- S'il ne vient pas, je n'y serai pas non plus ! C'est mon ami !

Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Elle… elle pourrait faire ça ? Juste à cause de… lui… ?

Oui.

Alors je me résous.

- D'accord. Mais ne me demande pas plus. J'accepte qu'il vienne mais c'est tout. Ce sera ton invité, pas le mien.

Elle hoche timidement de la tête et je la serre dans mes bras. Ses larmes se tarissent enfin et elle s'écarte de moi.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?

- Non je… je ne suis pas prêt.

Je la resserre plus fort et plonge dans les deux émeraudes devant moi.

- Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Oui, je l'aime tellement que j'en deviens égoïste. Je ne veux pas la laisser partir mais la garder près de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je l'aime.

Si je peux ne jamais lui dire qu'un jour j'ai été excité, que j'ai joui, grâce à un garçon, je serai le plus heureux du monde.

Car alors elle ne me détestera pas et restera avec moi.

Je l'aime.

**_//Flash Back End// _**

Oui, je l'aime. À en devenir fou.

* * *

_**J**e m'attends à tout maintenant ! Faites vous plaisirs en m'envoyant vos reviews xP_

_**À **la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**C**oucou ! Comme promis, me revoilà avec la suite ! Je suis étonnée, j'ai eu des reviews positives, attendant la suite avec impatience o.O ! C'est pourtant une story suicide pour l'auteur (pense à en refaire d'autres dans le même genre). Comme c'est une vieille histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça (Gros sourire) ! _

_**D**isclamer : Je veux un nounours en forme de Narusasu (Comment ça y'a rupture de stock ?! èé !)_

_**B**onne lecture !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

La date du mariage approchait et je ne pensais même pas à ce que je _lui_ dirais. Car je ne voulais toujours pas _lui _parler.

Sakura et moi n'avions pas encore choisi nos témoins. Il n'en fallait que deux mais c'était difficile. On ne voulait rendre personne jaloux.

Jaloux.

C'est vrai qu'à présent j'avais beaucoup d'amis. Et Sakura n'était pas en reste.

Alors elle a eu une idée.

**_//Flash Back//_**

- Ça y est ? T'as fini ?

- Ouais ouais…

Pfiou ! C'était très intelligent de sa part mais si j'avais su que je devais écrire TOUS les noms des invités, je n'aurai peut-être pas accepté !

- Tu mets les hommes dans cette corbeille. Les femmes sont dans celle-là.

- Ok.

Je fais ce qu'elle dit. Après, on va devoir piocher notre témoin. Moi chez les hommes et elle chez les femmes. Elle rajoute un papier dans ma corbeille.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Sasuke.

Je ne dis rien et elle non plus. Elle savait que je ne l'aurai jamais mis. Elle m'a devancée. Tant pis. Je la laisse faire. Après tout, il a une chance sur un peu plus de cent que ça tombe sur lui alors…

Nous somme dans la salle où se déroulera le banquet. Elle est déjà bien décorée mais quelques amis continuent de placer ballons roses en forme de cœur et banderoles en tout genre sur les murs. Les tables et les chaises sont en train d'être eux aussi vêtus de leurs habits de fête et je soupire.

Nous montons sur l'estrade et du micro, Sakura interpelle nos amis.

- Alors voilà, pour pas faire de jaloux, on va piocher nos témoins maintenant. Je rappelle qu'il y a tous les invités.

- Attends !, crie Ino.

Elle monte elle aussi sur l'estrade et se met à mélanger ma corbeille puis celle de ma bien-aimée.

- Voilà ! Au moins on est sûr que vous choisirez au hasard !

Elle redescend et rejoint les autres.

- Je commence !

Elle a déjà pioché dans sa corbeille et en retire un petit bout de papier qu'elle déplie doucement.

De ses jolis doigts.

Elle relève la tête vers eux avec un grand sourire. Elle entretient le mystère jusqu'au bout.

- Raah ! Sakura, dépêche-toi !

Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à cette impatience qui me tenait à la gorge.

- Hé bien… L'heureuse élue est… Hinata ! Félicitations !

Cette dernière, qui est au centre de toutes les attentions d'un seul coup, rougit et bredouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Mais moi ce que je comprends…

Les autres sourient et elle leur rend leurs sourires. Elle accepte bien entendu. L'agitation se calme et c'est à mon tour.

- Bien ! On va savoir qui sera le témoin du grand, du beau, du…

Sakura me fait une petite tape sur la tête.

Petite. Pas comme avant où je volais à travers la pièce.

- Naruto !

- Attends ! Laisse-moi finir !

Je me retourne vers la petite assemblée et me remets à parler :

- Du magnifique…

Je vois la main de Sakura qui arrive vers moi…

- … du plus heureux des hommes qui a la chance d'être aimé par la plus belle femme du monde…

Sa main s'arrête et nos regards se croisent lorsque je parle d'elle.

- … Naruto Uzumaki !

Elle rougit et j'entends quelques exclamations de la part des autres.

Me déclarer devant tout le monde de cette façon, c'est pas habituel de ma part.

Mais je l'aime. À force ils devraient le savoir !

Je finis par plonger ma main dans la corbeille et en ressort le nom de mon témoin.

Impossible.

Je tremble en découvrant ce nom. Ce n'est pas mon écriture. C'est celle de ma fiancée.

Sasuke.

- Non, je veux pas.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais tout le monde l'a entendu. Sakura penche la tête et lit le nom. Elle est surprise mais se reprend. Elle parle doucement et assez faiblement pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende :

- Ça te permettra de te réconcilier avec lui. Il sera à côté de toi pendant le repas.

Je tourne lentement la tête et elle découvre mon visage désemparé.

Me réconcilier ? Avec lui ? Et… il sera mon témoin ? Il restera avec moi toute la journée ?

Jamais.

- Non.

- Naruto ! Tu as pioché, tu ne peux pas…

- J'AI DIT NON !

Je saute du haut de l'estrade et claque la porte derrière moi quand je sors. Elle me suit.

- Naruto !

- J'ai dit non !

Elle m'attrape par le bras et je me retourne vers elle.

Vers son visage.

Vers ses larmes.

Mon expression s'adoucit. Je n'aime pas voir ses larmes et elle le sait.

- Naruto… Je sais bien que tu as du mal avec lui mais sache qu'avec Hinata, c'est pareil !

- Ah bon ?

- Mais oui ! Elle t'aimait depuis toute petite et elle devient mon témoin alors qu'elle doit me détester ! Imagine !

- Elle m'aimait… ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et finit par soupirer.

- T'es vraiment un idiot des fois. Bien sûr qu'elle t'aimait ! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et je parie qu'elle t'aime encore !

Elle m'aime encore ?

Une illumination me vient. Je la prends dans mes bras et nous plongeons chacun dans le regard de l'autre.

- Et alors ? C'est toi que j'aime. Je n'y peux rien. Elle devra s'y faire.

J'essuie ses larmes de mon pouce et elle se recule un peu avant de reprendre le sujet qui fâche :

- Alors si Hinata me déteste et qu'elle accepte d'être mon témoin, tu dois accepter que Sasuke devienne le tien.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Naruto… Tu m'avais promis de te réconcilier avec lui. Ou d'au moins essayer.

- Je peux pas Sakura, je…

… t'aime mais ça je ne peux pas. C'est ce que je voulais lui dire mais elle me coupe :

- Alors on ne se marie pas !

Un lourd silence s'installe. Pendant un temps indéterminé, je me bats intérieurement en pesant le pour et le contre et quelqu'un passe à côté de nous.

Lui.

Sasuke.

Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui lance :

- Toi ! Tu seras mon témoin ! Et tu viendras manger à côté de moi ! Compris ?!

Je pense qu'il est sous le choc. Ça fait six mois que je ne lui ai pas parlé et que je l'ai ignoré et tout d'un coup je lui balance qu'il sera mon témoin.

Oui.

Il doit être sous le choc.

- Ah… Heu… D'accord… Si tu veux…

- Non, je veux pas mais je peux rien refuser à Sakura.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord. Au moins, c'est clair. Je vous laisse.

Et il rentre dans la salle.

- Tu pouvais être plus gentil ! C'est ton futur témoin quand même !

- Gentil ? GENTIL ?!

- Oui. Gentil. Vu comment tu lui parles, vous êtes pas prêts de vous réconcilier.

Me réconcilier ? Avec lui ?

- Et lui ne t'en veux apparemment pas, continua-t-elle. C'est toi qui l'agresse. Ça m'étonne qu'il ait accepté alors que tu lui parles de cette manière.

- Sakura…

- Et puis pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis moi ! Je veux savoir !

Elle veut savoir. Je plonge mon regard dans ses deux prunelles vertes et me demande si je dois vraiment lui dire. Je la veux pour moi, je veux la rendre heureuse mais… elle veut savoir. Je me rends compte alors de quelque chose de choquant.

Si je veux la rendre heureuse, il faut lui dire.

Mais si je lui dis, elle sera dégoûtée de moi et me quittera.

Alors peut-être vaut-il mieux que ce soit avant le mariage. Et puis… j'aurai peut-être encore une chance après…

- Sakura, je t'aime.

Tout en lui parlant, je lui ai pris la main nous nous éloignons peu à peu de la salle. Nous nous retrouvons finalement dans un endroit calme. Il n'y a pas un chat et c'est ce que je cherchais : une rue déserte. C'est ici que je me décide de lui dire.

- Sakura…

Mais lui dire quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'ai fait avec lui. Enfin si. Des flashs me reviennent violemment en mémoire : ses mains sur mon corps, mes supplications de la première fois, mes cris de la deuxième, ses râles de plaisirs…

- Naruto…

Elle avance sa main vers mon visage et rattrape une larme qui s'est échappée de mes yeux.

- Il a… Il a…

Je hoquette. Je ne retiens même pas mes larmes. Je ne la vois plus : je revis les deux nuits les plus atroces de ma vie.

- Chuuut… Calme-toi.

J'essaye d'écouter sa voix. Sa voix si douce…

- Si tu ne veux pas je… je peux me passer des explications. Je…

- Non. Je vais te le dire.

Je prends une inspiration et essaye de réfréner mes larmes et de calmer mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Je commence à triturer nos mains liées et baisse la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

- J'ai… On a…

Nouvelle inspiration. Je relève la tête vers elle.

- … couché ensemble…

C'est le terme. On n'a pas fait l'amour. On a couché ensemble.

- Deux fois…

- Vous… quand ?

- Un mois avant qu'on sorte ensemble.

Je la vois soupirer, comme si elle était soulagée. Elle a dû penser que c'était au cours de notre relation, malgré que lui et moi soyons en froid avant même que je la drague sérieusement. Puis elle se reprend, la mine un peu plus sombre.

- Et… c'était bien ? De faire l'amour avec…

- On n'a pas fait l'amour ! J'ai jamais voulu qu'on fasse… ça.

Ma voix se brise et mes larmes qui s'étaient atténuées reprennent de plus belle.

- Naruto… Il… Sasuke t'a fait quelque chose ?!

- Quelque… chose… ?

- Oui ! Naruto, tu pleures alors que tu ne fais qu'en parler… En plus tu dis que vous avez couché ensemble mais que vous n'avez pas fait l'amour ! C'est incohérent !

- C'est exact. On a… couché ensemble. Et pour moi, faire l'amour, c'est aimer la personne avec qui on fait cet acte. Nous deux, on a fait l'amour. Tu comprends ?!

Elle hoche la tête et poursuit la conversation :

- Donc vous avez… couché ensemble. Mais… heu… je ne comprends pas trop… Bon, c'était peut-être une erreur de ta part, à ce moment-là tu devais forcément l'aimer un peu plus qu'un ami et…

- NON ! J'ai jamais voulu. Jamais.

Elle écarquille des yeux. Elle semble horrifier. Je pensais qu'elle prendrait cette expression dès qu'elle aurait appris pour lui et moi.

- Il t'a violé !

Violé ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? J'aurai été violé ? Par lui ?

Elle vient se lover dans mes bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Naruto… Je suis désolé. Je… Sasuke ne sera plus invité au mariage. Il est hors de question qu'il soit ton témoin ! Je… Je suis tellement désolé ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! J'étais si égoïste. Je ne savais pas. Tu… tu me pardonnes ?, me supplie-t-elle après avoir relevé la tête.

Je lui souris.

- Bah oui. Mais… Tu… t'es pas dégoûtée ?

- De quoi ?

- De moi. De ce qu'on a fait. Le fait que j'ai…

- Non, me coupe-t-elle. Absolument pas. C'est Sasuke qui me dégoûte. Toi, je t'aime.

Sa déclaration me réchauffe le cœur et un énorme poids s'en échappe.

- Je me charge de virer Sasuke de notre mariage pendant que tu vas te prendre un bon bain. D'accord ?

- Heu… d'accord.

Elle dépose un bisous sur ma joue et commence à s'en aller.

- Sakura !

Elle se retourne.

- Merci.

Elle me sourit puis reprend sa route.

**_//Flash Back End//_**

Après ça, j'ai entendu dire que Sakura avait jeté Sasuke de la salle sans donner d'explication.

Et heureusement.

Et mon témoin ? C'était Teuchi, le vieil homme propriétaire d'Ichiraku. Tout le monde savait que je ne l'avais pas pioché mais personne n'avait rien dit. C'était Sakura qui l'avait choisi pour moi.

Tout aurait pu se terminer là mais non. Je revenais d'un magasin où j'avais acheté un petit cadeau à ma femme. Et c'est là où tout a commencé. Ou plutôt tout recommencé. Mon cauchemar continuait de me poursuivre, inexorablement.

**_//Flash Back//_**

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue. Des nuages gris parsèment le ciel de Konoha et bientôt il se mettra à pleuvoir, mais qu'importe ? Je vais _la_ retrouver. Elle m'attend sur un banc blanc à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Je presse le pas. Je ne veux pas la faire attendre plus longtemps.

Je passe devant une petite ruelle d'où un bras m'attrape pour m'y entraîner. Je suis plaqué contre le mur froid et je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

Les siens.

Sasuke.

Cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux est revenue. Je ne bouge plus et ma respiration s'arrête. Il m'embrasse avec une telle fougue que j'aurai pu gémir.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Je ne peux pas. Je suis paralysé. Mes jambes me lâchent mais il me rattrape. Une main s'agrippe à mes cheveux blonds pendant que l'autre se faufile sous ma veste puis mon T-Shirt pour enfin toucher ma peau. Tout son corps est collé au mien et ça suffit à me maintenir debout. Je reste les yeux grands ouverts alors que sa main s'aventure toujours de plus en plus bas. Il commence à se déhancher sur moi. Il coupe son baiser, reprend une bouffée d'air puis s'attaque de plus belle à mes lèvres. Ma bouche reste ouverte et il en profite pour glisser sa langue. Depuis le début je n'ai pas repris ma respiration une seule fois. Je suis comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Et puis Sasuke vole à travers la ruelle et s'écrase par terre. Un poing se tient juste devant moi. Je m'effondre et recommence enfin à respirer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'entends une voix, une voix habituellement douce, résonner dans la petite ruelle.

- Si tu l'approches encore une fois, je te tue !

Sakura.

Elle se penche vers moi et essaye de me calmer. Je suis encore sous le choc. Elle me relève puis jette un regard noir vers lui.

Il me sourit.

**_//Flash Back End//_**

C'est tout ce dont je me souviens de cette journée. Sakura m'a expliqué que j'avais été tellement sous le choc que je ne lui avais pas parlé jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais ça, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle voulait en informer la vieille mais je refusais catégoriquement. C'était mon problème, je devais le résoudre moi-même.

Alors elle accepta.

Puis vint le jour, ce jour qu'aujourd'hui encore je tente de percer le secret. Même aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'aurai dû faire, ce que j'aurai dû changer… Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment de ma faute, celle de Sakura, celle de Sasuke, celle de Tsunade-Baa ou celle des ninja inconnus qui sont morts trop vite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est devenu le pire jour de ma vie. Bien pire que ceux où Sasuke profitait de moi. Bien plus lorsque Sakura pleurait par ma faute. Même quand elle et moi nous disputions en nous jetant des objets à la figure et que je finissais ma nuit dehors. Oui, bien plus…

* * *

_**S**uspens suspens... Quelle est cette chose si horrible aux yeux de Naruto ? Comme si j'allais vous le dire maintent ! Niark niark niark !_

_**L**a suite dans pas longtemps ! Et j'attends vos petites reviews ;) ! Vive les reviews ! (miam miam, c'est bon les reviews !)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**C**oucou ! Vous avez de la chance décidément, j'ai (presque) terminé l'histoire alors je poste vite ! _

_**J**e tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui reviewent (purée, ça existe comme mot ça ?! O.O) ainsi que celles qui me lisent. Après tout, c'était mon premier essai dans la romance, et je voulais faire du Narusasu, c'est parti en live et au final, ça a donné ça. Donc je suis contente qu'on lise même des trucs vieux xD !_

_**D**isclaimer : Je crois que je vais de nouveau détester Sasuke qui pète (un cable, rassurez-vous xD !). Kishi-sama peut le garder, moi je veux un Naru tout doux en peluche xP !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Puis vint le jour, ce jour qu'aujourd'hui encore je tente de percer le secret. Même aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'aurai dû faire, ce que j'aurai dû changer… Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment de ma faute, celle de Sakura, celle de Sasuke, celle de Tsunade-Baa ou celle des ninja inconnus qui sont morts trop vite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est devenu le pire jour de ma vie. Bien pire que ceux où Sasuke profitait de moi. Bien plus lorsque Sakura pleurait par ma faute. Même quand elle et moi nous disputions en nous jetant des objets à la figure et que je finissais ma nuit dehors. Oui, bien plus… _

**_//Flash Back//_**

_"Coucou chéri ! J'ai une mission très importante alors je ne rentrerai que demain matin. Ne t'inquiète pas trop !_

_Bisous. Je t'aime. _

_Sakura."_

- Demain matin ?!, me suis-je écrié.

Je vais être tout seul de toute la journée et pire, de la nuit ! RAAH ! Cette vieille !

Je repose la petite note de ma femme sur la table et vais me réchauffer un bol de ramen instantané. Je souris quand même devant mon repas en relisant encore et encore le message. « Ne t'inquiète pas trop ! » Bien sûr que si ! La dernière fois qu'elle me l'a dit, j'ai suivi son conseil et je me suis fait engueuler sous prétexte que je ne faisais pas assez attention à elle !

Je repose mon bol sur la table et me dit que, pour une fois, je pourrai agir comme un célibataire. Alors je laisse traîner le bol sur la table. Et puis je laisse aussi traîner mon caleçon dans la salle de bain. Je rangerai plus tard, j'ai pas envie de mourir non plus.

Le plus tard arrivant plus vite que prévu.

Je soupire. Il est 19 heures. Je commence à ranger mon bordel. Pffiou… Comment mon caleçon est arrivé aux pieds des toilettes ? Berk ! Il y a des mouches dans la cuisine autour du bol de ramen. Chips par terre, lit défait, chaussons éparpillés je ne sais où et quelques autres petites choses que je retrouve par hasard sous le lit comme, Oh ! Oh !, une petite culotte de ma chérie, une chaussette sale et… veuve. Finalement je range l'appartement de fond en comble et, pourquoi pas ?, me met à laver le sol. Je n'ai rien à faire et je sais que je vais déprimer à dormir tout seul. Alors je m'occupe comme je peux.

Il est une heure du matin. Je commence à avoir sommeil mais j'ai terminé. En plus de m'être occupé, ça va faire plaisir à mon amour. Elle sera contente.

Je souris et vais dans notre chambre. Je me mets directement en caleçon et je plie soigneusement mes vêtements avant de les ranger. Comme ça c'est parfait.

Je me retourne vers la fenêtre pour la fermer mais je me fige.

Devinez. Qui peut bien me faire ce effet-là ?

Sasuke, évidemment.

Il est accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me dévisage. Mais tant qu'il ne me touche pas, j'ai encore toute ma tête.

- Sas… Sasuke ?

Il me sourit. Il me fait peur. Il faut que je me reprenne. C'est Sasuke. Il a beau être fort, tant qu'il ne me touche pas, je peux réussir à le battre… ou fuir.

- Je pensais qu'elle ne partirait jamais !, me dit-il d'un air enjoué en entrant dans la pièce.

Oui, enjoué.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il a l'air surpris.

- On va faire l'amour ! La dernière fois on a été interrompu alors…

Il doit être en train de se remémorer le passage de la ruelle parce qu'il se passe une main sur son menton.

Il faut dire que Sakura ne l'avait pas raté.

- Sasuke…

Je reprends de l'assurance alors que je tremble comme une feuille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il fronce des sourcils.

- C'est pas vrai…, murmure-t-il pour lui-même. J'aurai jamais dû la laisser t'approcher autant.

Tout en parlant il s'avance vers moi. Je recule, effrayé.

- Regarde ! Elle a même réussi à nous séparer !

- Séparer ?

Je recule toujours et je finis par me cogner contre l'armoire derrière moi. Je lis dans ses yeux la même lueur que les autres fois. Une lueur folle qui danse.

- Oui, continue-t-il. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?!

Il se colle contre moi et je sens son souffle sur ma peau nue. Nos yeux ne se quittent plus et ses yeux d'encre me semble réellement devenus ceux d'un fou.

- Je vais la tuer pour toi.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Jamais !

- Si Naruto… Regarde ce que tu es devenu !

- Mais… Non ! Je suis très bien comme je suis ! C'est toi qui a un problème !

- Naruto…

Il me caresse la joue doucement.

- D'accord. Je ne la tue pas. Mais seulement si nous faisons l'amour.

Je déglutis. Il attend ma réponse.

- Tu… tu le promets ? Tu ne la toucheras pas ?

- Promis.

Il m'embrasse passionnément mais j'ai du mal à lui rendre son baiser. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse et commence à dessiner des arabesques sur ma peau. Je frissonne.

J'ai horreur de ça.

Alors je le repousse brutalement.

- Naruto !! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Je… Je peux pas Sasuke. Tu… tu te fais des illusions. Je ne t'aime pas. Moi j'aime Sakura.

- Alors elle mourra.

Son expression est sans équivoque. Il est sérieux. Je sens presque une aura meurtrière s'échapper de son corps.

- Non ! Si… Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu voudrais mon bonheur et… et mon bonheur est avec elle donc…

Il plaque violemment sa main contre le bois de l'armoire ce qui me fait sursauter et plonge son regard rouge dans le mien.

Rouge. Ses Sharingan viennent de s'enclencher.

- Elle te manipule Naruto ! Tu ne le vois même pas ! Elle a réussi à te faire croire que tu l'aimais alors que c'est faux ! Je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes !

Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

Puis il reprend d'une voix calme :

- Je sais que les sentiments que tu as pour elle semblent réels mais ils ne le sont pas. Je le sais. Je suis là pour t'ouvrir les yeux. Et si pour ça elle doit mourir, elle mourra.

- Non…

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux.

Il est fou.

- Je veux pas… Je l'aime…

- Si tu dis encore ça, tu auras beau me supplier de ne pas la toucher, je la tuerai.

Alors je me tais et le laisse continuer.

- Et je la tuerai aussi si on ne fait pas l'amour.

Faire l'amour… Il veut… qu'on fasse l'amour… ou il la tue…

Alors je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Il se détend enfin et passe sa main derrière ma nuque pour nous rapprocher.

Pour Sakura. Je fais ça pour Sakura.

Une autre main se glisse dans mon dos puis descend jusqu'à mon caleçon. Cette main se faufile en dessous du tissu de et masse mes fesses.

Je pleure. Mais je repense à Sakura et à ce que Sasuke pourrait lui faire. Alors je continue.

Mon caleçon tombe sur mes chevilles et je m'en débarrasse. Sasuke s'arrête de m'embrasser et avec un sourire sournois me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Tu me déshabilles ?

Il me dégoûte.

Mais je fais ce qu'il dit.

Je lui retire sa chemise blanche où, tissé dans le dos, trône fièrement l'emblème de sa famille, puis lui fait glisser lentement son pantalon.

Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

- Naruto… Enlève-le avec les dents.

Je mords le tissu de son boxer et lui enlève. On est tous les deux nus.

Il pose sa main sur ma tête avant que je me relève et m'ordonne :

- Fais-le !

Il rapproche ma tête de son entrejambe déjà tout excité.

D'autres larmes s'écoulent sur mes joues déjà bien humide mais j'enfourne quand même son membre dans ma bouche.

- Haaan… !

Je fais des va-et-vient avec ma tête et essaye de ne pas toucher son sexe avec ma langue.

Ça me dégoûte.

- Plus vite…

Je fais ce qu'il dit.

Ses cris deviennent plus aiguës, plus forts, et avant qu'il ne jouisse, je retire ma bouche. Ça ne l'empêche pas de jouir dans un râle sur le sol.

Dire que je viens de tout laver.

Il s'effondre par terre, la respiration saccadée et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il me regarde et murmure :

- À ton tour…

Je ne réplique rien et le laisse faire. Il me caresse, il m'embrasse sur tout le corps, me fais un bisous sur mon membre qui se dresse sous ces sensations. Il est quand même doué, il faut l'avouer. Il arrive tellement bien à me faire perdre pied que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait déjà préparé et qu'il commençait à me pénétrer.

Il commence ses déhanchements, des cris m'échappent, des larmes aussi… Et puis, dans un nouveau coup de buttoir de sa part, il s'écrie :

- Je t'aime Naruto !

Il continue à pousser des cris en se déhanchant puis s'arrête, tout d'un coup.

Je l'interroge des yeux. Yeux remplis de larmes.

- Tu le dis pas ?, me demande-t-il.

- De… de quoi ?

- Mais que tu m'aimes ! Si je te dis que je t'aime il faut que tu me répondes !

- Mais… non ! Je… je veux pas !

Je renifle. Il baisse la tête de façon à ce que ses mèches noires cachent ses yeux et murmure :

- Alors elle mourra.

Je panique. Il recommence. Il n'en a pas déjà assez ? Mon corps est tout à lui et il veut aussi mon cœur ?

Non. Il ne veut pas mon cœur.

Il veut que je lui dise « Je t'aime ».

- D'ac…cord… Je… je vais le dire.

Il relève la tête et me sourit.

Il me fait peur.

Je ferme les yeux et prononce d'une voix aiguë, une voix tremblante et étranglée :

- Je…

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde derrière son épaule. Je continue, toujours de cette voix brisée.

- … t'aime.

Elle est là. À la même place que Sasuke un peu plus tôt. Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue.

Une seule.

Et comme une ombre, elle pose un pied dans la chambre.

Sasuke n'a même pas le temps de voir venir son poing, bien trop occupé à me « faire l'amour ». Il vole à travers la pièce et percute lourdement le mur. Mur à présent à moitié détruit.

- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PLUS L'APPROCHER !

Il se relève difficilement et je me précipite devant elle. Les bras écartés pour la protéger.

- Sa… Sakura… Va-t'en.

- NON !

- VA-T'EN !

Et alors que je tente de la pousser vers la fenêtre, une voix, celle de Sasuke, résonne dans la chambre.

- C'est trop tard Naruto.

Je me fige.

- Elle mourra.

Je me retourne vers lui une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Non… Sasuke… Attends elle… elle… elle va partir mais… ne la touche pas.

- Naruto !

Je me détourne de Sasuke et plonge mon regard perdu dans celui de flamme de ma femme.

- Je ne suis pas sans défense ! Je peux très bien m'en sortir seule ! Alors je t'interdis de continu…er…

Ma respiration s'arrête brutalement en découvrant le geste de Sasuke.

Son bras. Traversant le corps de Sakura au niveau du ventre. Quelques éclairs bleus continuant leur danse autour de la main de leur maître. Quelques cris artificiels d'oiseaux retentissant toujours dans la pièce devenue silencieuse.

Et le sang.

Un liquide qui n'en finit pas de s'échapper du corps de ma bien-aimée.

Sasuke retire enfin son bras puis me sourit.

Je rattrape le corps de Sakura et murmure des « Sakura » à longueur de temps.

- Voilà ! Maintenant elle ne nous dérangera plus !, s'exclame Sasuke.

Je lui jette un regard noir mais je me reprends.

Sakura.

Avant tout, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je prends le pantalon de Sasuke qui ne traînait pas loin et l'enfile rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- TOI, TU N'APPROCHES PAS !, ai-je hurlé.

Je prends délicatement Sakura dans mes bras et je sors rapidement de l'appartement en faisant attention à elle. Sasuke ne m'a pas suivi.

- Na… ruto…

- Tiens bon ! Je te laisserai pas mourir !

Elle me sourit faiblement.

- Je t'aime. Naru… to.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'en sortir !

Elle ferme les yeux doucement et continue de sourire tristement.

Les gens nous dévisagent dans la rue mais je m'en fiche. Je cours, couvert de sang, emportant dans mes bras ma femme. J'arrive enfin dans le hall de l'hôpital et aussitôt une flopée de médecins l'entourent, l'auscultent pendant que son brancard l'emporte. Je ne peux pas la suivre alors j'attends.

J'ai cessé de pleurer.

Je me passe une main devant le visage, une main ensanglantée qui laisse des traces du liquide rouge sur toute ma figure. Je m'effondre sur un siège de la salle d'attente. Beaucoup de patients ou autres me dévisagent.

Je suis seulement en pantalon, couvert de sang et je viens d'amener une personne grièvement blessée.

Je ne passe pour ainsi dire pas inaperçu.

Puis entrent Tsunade et Shizune. Elles ne m'adressent aucun regard et courent dans les couloirs. Je me lève. Elles doivent être là pour Sakura. Mon cœur se serre. J'arrive devant les portes battantes où elle a été emmenée.

Quelques minutes passent ainsi. Un médecin m'a demandé d'aller m'asseoir et bouleversé comme je suis, je me suis retrouvé de nouveau dans la salle d'attente sans savoir comment. Je n'ai pas réussi à rester en place et j'ai recommencé à marcher dans le couloir pour atteindre la double porte blanche qui avait englouti Sakura.

Et puis elle est arrivée.

Pas Sakura, Tsunade-baa.

Elle a poussé la double porte blanche, tête baissée. Elle marche lentement puis s'arrête à ma hauteur. Elle relève la tête doucement.

Je redoute son verdict.

- Je suis désolé.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je m'effondre sur les genoux, la bouche ouverte, le regard toujours fiché dans celui de la vieille.

Elle s'accroupit vers moi et murmure avant de me prendre dans ses bras :

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Mes larmes alors ne veulent plus couler. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer.

Je n'arrive pas à être triste.

C'est trop tôt. Pour l'instant, seule la rage s'installe en moi, me dévore de l'intérieur.

Sasuke.

- Je vais le tuer…

- Com…

- JE VAIS LE TUER !

Je repousse Tsunade violemment et retourne rapidement dans le hall pour sortir. Tsunade, déstabilisée de ce geste brusque, est restée littéralement sur les fesses, bouche bée. Mais elle reprend vite ses esprits.

- NARUTO ! RESTE ICI !

Elle se lève et ordonne de m'arrêter.

Mais je repousse tous ceux qui osent s'approcher de moi.

Je sors et commence à courir. Mes ongles poussent, mes yeux virent à un rouge pourpre et des crocs apparaissent dans ma mâchoire. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de mon appartement, de _notre_ appartement, je sens le chakra de Kyuubi m'envahir puis commencer à former une queue.

Qu'importe. Il va mourir !

Une deuxième queue apparaît, volant derrière moi avec la première.

J'imagine ce salaud, cet enfoiré me sourire lorsque j'entrerai et sa peur lorsqu'il comprendra que je ne suis pas là pour faire ses cochonneries.

Une troisième queue se forme et s'agite avec les deux autres. Mes oreilles de chakra rouge sont presque plaqués contre mon dos à cause de la vitesse. Je cours plus comme un animal que comme un homme. Des tâches noirs commencent à se propager dans la masse de chakra.

Du sang.

Mon sang.

Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je me fiche de savoir qu'une quatrième queue commence à se former, que bientôt elle dansera avec les trois autres.

Et qu'alors je ne serais plus moi.

Mais je m'en fiche. Ma rage est telle qu'elle m'aveugle. Je ne pense qu'à vouloir me venger de lui.

Sasuke.

À ce nom, je hurle, laisse ma place à Kyuubi et c'est le trou noir.

**_//Flash Back End//_**

* * *

_**O**uah ! Que de folies meurtrières dans ce monde ! Mais qu'arrivera-t-il à Naruto ? À Sasuke ? À Sakura (merde elle est morte, j'avais oublié)_

_**J**'avais prévenu que c'était suicidaire de ma part de publier cette fic, et je pense qu'à partir de maintenant les gens, enfin surtout ceux qui lisent ma fic et/ou la reviewent, vont bientôt être heureux de la suite (ironique bien entendu) !_

_**C**'est presque la fin des Flash Back, on s'approche de la fin qui, je l'espère, plaira. Allez, donnez-moi des ballons en forme de reviews, ce sont les meilleurs !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**H**ello everybody ! Je suis de retour avec la suite et on approche vraiment de la fin ! Je suis contente finalement d'avoir posté cette histoire, apparemment elle est suivie ! _

**_D_**_isclaimer : Autant l'avouer, je ne possède rien du tout à part l'histoire. _

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Pendant trois jours personne ne vint dans ma cellule. J'étais solidement attaché à un lit. Cela ne m'avait pas vraiment étonné. J'avais dû faire des ravages catastrophiques et j'espérais qu'au moins Sasuke faisait partie des victimes.

Tsunade entra, l'air grave sur son visage rajeuni. Elle a dû constater que j'étais réveillé car elle m'a jetée un regard noir. Mais ce regard n'atteindra plus jamais mon cœur.

Car je n'en ai plus.

- Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ?, m'a-t-elle demandée.

Je ne répondis pas.

- La moitié du village n'est plus que ruine, a-t-elle annoncé, comprenant que je ne lui parlerai pas. Beaucoup de civils ont péri ainsi que de nombreux ninja comme Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee ou encore Kiba Inuzuka. Tu t'es même acharné sur le corps de Sai. Et c'est de ta faute ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST CE QU'AURAIT VOULU SAKURA ?!

Elle hurlait à plein poumon et je voyais bien qu'elle s'obligeait à ne pas m'approcher.

Ainsi, j'étais devenu ce que tout le monde avait redouté depuis que j'étais né. J'étais devenu un monstre incontrôlable.

Elle s'était un peu calmée et soupira en constatant que son discours ne m'affectait pas plus que ça.

- C'est Yamato qui a réussi à te ramener à la normale…

Bien sûr. Qui d'autre aurait pu ?

Sakura.

Mais elle n'était déjà plus.

- Sasuke m'a expliquée votre combat et que Sakura s'était interposée entre vous deux. Ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Mais je ne connais pas la raison de votre combat.

Combat, combat… Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? C'était un MEUTRE !

- Calme-toi, Naruto, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Mes yeux avaient déjà virés au rouge et des crocs dépassaient de mes lèvres.

- CALME ?! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE RESTE CALME ?! SI TU DIS QUE CE SALAUD T'A EXPLIQUEE ALORS… alors… il est… toujours… il est…

- En vie. Exact, a-t-elle fini. Si tu as fait tout ça pour le tuer, tu as échoué. En plus de ça, tu as tué tes amis et détruit ton village. Tu ne pourras jamais accéder au titre de Hokage. Jamais.

Hokage ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait de ce titre de Hokage ?!

- Maintenant, tu vas me donner ta version des faits. Depuis quand ta relation avec Sasuke s'est-elle à ce point dégradée ?

- Depuis quand cela dure ? Je ne sais pas…

La suite, c'est ce que je viens de raconter. J'ai omis les détails sur la première fois avec Sakura mais sinon, je lui ai tout dis. Elle s'est assise et m'a écoutée jusqu'au bout. Je suis resté calme pendant que je parlais et à présent que je lui ai dis la vérité, toute la vérité, je découvre son visage sérieux. Elle doit être en train de se battre intérieurement pour savoir quelle décision prendre.

- Ce qu'a fait Sasuke ne t'excuse pas. Je te comprends mais ce que tu as fait… est impardonnable.

- Je sais.

Et puis, comme si le sort s'acharnait sur moi, il est arrivé. La porte s'est ouverte et l'a laissé entrer.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

Je m'étais pourtant calmé mais me voilà de nouveau sur les nerfs.

- MEURTRIER ! ASSASSIN ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! TRAÎTRE ! QUAND JE T'AURAI JE TE FERAI LA PEAU ! APPROCHE ! TU NE ME FAIS PLUS PEUR ! JE VAIS TE TUER, TE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE ! TU SERAS TELLEMENT AMOCHE QUE MÊME EN ENFER ON VOUDRA PAS DE TOI ! ALLEZ ALLEZ ! APPROCHE ! T'AS PEUR MAINTENANT, HEIN ?! ASSASSIN ! SAKURA N'A JAMAIS MERITE ÇA ! TU L'AS TUE, CONNARD ! ENFOIRE ! SALAUD !

Je continue à hurler des insultes, des menaces, des reproches pendant que Tsunade l'expulse rapidement de la pièce beaucoup trop gentiment à mon goût. Je me débats, mes liens de cuir m'entaillent la peau et je continue à m'époumoner contre ce salaud. Même quand Tsunade me hurle de me calmer. Même quand Yamato arrive en courant pour me contrôler. Tous leurs efforts sont peu efficaces mais ils le deviennent totalement lorsque Kyuubi m'appelle du fond de sa cage.

- Oï, gamin.

Silence.

Je me retrouve seul devant la grille immense et pourtant de l'autre côté se trouve un renard à neuf queues, un démon, un monstre.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de puissance, me dit-il de sa voix lugubre.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai utilisé, j'ai détruit la moitié du village, j'ai tué des innocents et des amis mais le pire c'est que je n'ai pas tué celui que je voulais voir mourir. Alors je pense que je peux m'en passer.

- Gamin, je te propose un marché.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui du démon et attends.

- Si tu enlèves ce sceau, je te promets de déchiqueter la personne que tu hais le plus.

- Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?

- Je suis certes un démon mais je tiens toujours parole pour ce qui est de tuer. Si c'est la seule chose que tu désires et qui te maintiens en vie, alors je l'accomplirai.

- Je veux le voir souffrir.

Un temps de pause s'installe entre nous, pesant et moite.

- C'est tout de même triste que tu en sois arrivé là. Où est passé ton sourire et ton optimisme ? Où est passée ta combativité ? Où est passé ton rêve de devenir Hokage et de pouvoir être reconnu de tous ? Où est passée ton idée stupide de toujours pardonner à tout le monde sous prétexte que c'est un ami ? Et où est passé ton cœur ? Ce qui te maintenait humain ?

- Envolés en même temps que Sakura.

- L'amour…

Je soupire.

- Alors ? Acceptes-tu mon marché ?

- Non. Je veux le voir souffrir et je sais que lorsque je te libérerai, je mourrai ou n'existerai plus. Je sais que tu le tueras, j'en suis sûr même, mais je ne pourrai pas le voir. Alors non.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux maintenir ton esprit le temps de le tuer. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Le doute s'installe en moi. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

- Tu tiendras parole ?

- Je tiendrai parole, confirme-t-il.

Alors lentement, solennellement, je m'approche de la grille noire et imposante. L'eau à mes pieds se réchauffe puis commence à bouillonner. Arrivé en-dessous du sceau, des bulles rouges se forment sous mes pieds et m'élèvent petit à petit vers le parchemin. Je suis en train de sceller mon destin, celui de Sasuke et celui du village tout entier.

Mais je ne m'en soucie plus. Ma vie s'est arrêtée au moment où Sakura a succombé à la mort. Elle a emporté au passage mon cœur, mon âme et ma raison.

Quand je disais que je l'aimais à en devenir fou !

Ça y est. Le sceau est juste devant moi. Je tends le bras et arrache vivement la note.

Tout s'est passé très vite. Je me suis retrouvé à observer à travers des yeux que je ne contrôlais plus. Ma conversation intérieur n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes et Tsunade ainsi que les autres ninja présents dans la pièce avait cru que j'avais réussi à me calmer.

Erreur. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Un calme ridiculement court pour une tempête immensément désastreuse.

Kyuubi riait en lui-même mais je l'entendais. Je l'entendais se moquer de ces pauvres humains qui ne savaient ce qui leur attendaient.

Un sourire cruel dévasta mon visage. Puis, à la seule force de son chakra, les liens de cuir sautèrent et je me retrouvais libre. Enfin… Kyuubi se retrouvait libre.

Pourquoi décrire les meurtres que mon corps faisait ? C'est inutile. Alors je ne décrirai que la torture de l'homme que je considérais jadis comme mon frère.

Sasuke.

Avec son corps de dieu, il aurait pu se trouver n'importe qui ! Alors pourquoi s'est-il acharné sur moi ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas attaqué à des jeunes filles qui ne demandaient que ça ?

Pour tout dire, je pense que s'il n'était jamais revenu, alors rien ne se serait passé. Pas de viols, pas d'idylle avec Sakura, pas de mariage, et beaucoup moins de morts à commencer par Sakura.

Mais c'est trop tard. Aujourd'hui, il va mourir.

Comment l'ai-je trouvé ? Je ne sais pas. Mais nous étions dehors, il y avait des cris partout, des morts par terre et des villageois partis loin devant moi. Ou nous ? Je ne sais pas très bien. Je vais continuer par dire « je » car je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un d'autre fasse mumuse avec mon Sasuke... d'amour.

* * *

_**J**'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous attendez la suite ! Je préviens que le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial, ouais ouais, y'a une surprise mes enfants xD ! _

_**M**e trucidais pas surtout, ça serai gentil... Pas envie de mourir moi... _

_**M**erci pour votre lecture ! _


	6. Chapitre 6

_**E**_t _voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! Une surprise : le point de vue de Sasuke ! On comprendra un peu mieux ses réactions ! Hé hé hé ! En plus vous avez de la chance, c'est un long chapitre ! J'avais la flemme de couper comme pour le point de vue de Naruto. M'en voulez pas ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Nan mais franchement, vous avez vu la tronche de Sasuke ?! Qui voudrait d'une tronche pareille ? _

_**Sakura, Ino et... Naru ?! :** Moi moi moi !!!_

_**Moi :** Ah ? Ah bon. C'était juste pour dire qu'une tronche pareille pouvait pas m'appartenir. _

_**B**onne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**POV Sasuke : **_

_Sa langue s'approche dangereusement de mon cou. Comme d'habitude, je suis pétrifié. Pas moyen de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Foutu jutsu !_

- _Sssasssuke-kuun… _

_Ce serpent pervers me lèche la clavicule. Je frissonne. De petits picotements me parcourent le ventre. _

_Je grimace. _

_La langue continue son chemin. Mes vêtements tombent les uns après les autres. En même temps je n'en ai pas beaucoup. _

_La langue s'enroule autour de mon membre qui s'est dressé. _

- _Ah… !_

_C'est fou comme… j'aime ça. Ça me dégoûte que ce soit fait par lui mais… _

_Mais si c'était fait par Naruto ?_

_J'imagine alors que Naruto me caresse les fesses, que ses doigts massent mon intimité, que l'un d'eux y entre… _

- _Aah…_

_Je sens des lèvres me pincer légèrement ma verge en un sourire. _

_Naruto me sourit. _

_Le doigt s'enlève ainsi que la bouche chaude et humide. Je grogne. _

- _Tu aimes vraiment ça, Sssasssuke-kuun… _

- _Tch… _

_Cette voix immonde m'a fait revenir à la réalité. _

_Ce n'était pas Naruto. _

_Non, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'est pas lui non plus qui attrape mes hanches et qui s'enfonce violemment en moi. _

- _Aaaah… _

_Ça… ça fait mal ! _

_Les mouvements brutaux que ce serpent imprime en moi me font mal, ce pervers est une calamité au niveau du sexe ! Il ne sait rien faire de bon avec autre chose que sa langue ?!_

_C'est dégoûtant de penser comme ça. C'est vraiment dégueu. Mais j'aimerai au moins… ressentir un peu de plaisir. _

_Pour me dire qu'après tout Naruto n'est pas si mauvais que ça… _

_Je ferme les yeux, comme à chaque fois, pour imaginer le blond entrer et sortir en moi, j'essaye d'imaginer les grognements rauques d'Orochimaru appartenant à celui que je veux en moi, j'essaye de me persuader que ces mains rugueuses et ridées sont celles de Naruto, et tout en y pensant, le plaisir commence à m'envahir, des vagues de frissons se propagent dans tout mon corps. _

- _Aah… Aah…_

_J'ai les larmes aux yeux à force de refouler cette envie de voir _son_ visage, de voir _ses_ yeux bleus, je voudrai tellement voir _son _expression… _

_J'ouvre les yeux, je n'arrive plus à me retenir, je veux _le_ voir ! _

_Grave erreur. _

_Orochimaru est horrible, moche, tous les surnoms abjects me viennent en tête et tous mes espoirs, toutes mes envies, et ce maigre plaisir récolté, tout ça s'envole en même temps que je vois Orochimaru la tête rejetée en arrière et que ses cris deviennent de plus en plus forts. _

_Mes larmes coulent. Je n'arrive plus à les retenir. Orochimaru prend son pied avec un corps inerte, rempli de douleurs, aussi bien physique que psychique. _

_Je veux Naruto. _

- _HAAANN !!!_

_Le sperme du serpent se déverse entre mes cuisses. C'est… c'est… _

_Il retire enfin son sexe en même temps que le jutsu qui me maintenait immobile. Je me tourne sur le côté et vomi. _

_C'est… humiliant. _

_Je tremble sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je sens le souffle putride du serpent dans mon cou. _

_Il en veut encore. _

- _Tu n'as pas joui, Sssasssuke-kuun ? Je vais t'aider. _

_Il empoigne rudement mon membre qui est redevenu dur au contact de sa main. Elle fait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour empêcher des gémissements de m'échapper. _

_C'est… bon. _

_Je jouis enfin, à la grande satisfaction d'Orochimaru qui quitte ma chambre, un rire glauque s'échappant de sa gorge. Je m'effondre sur le lit, recouvert de sperme. _

Je me relève brusquement, tout en sueur. Les larmes ont mouillé tout mon visage et je sens un liquide poisseux entre mes jambes.

Un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Encore et toujours le même.

Mais c'est fini. Tout est fini. Ce serpent est mort et je suis à Konoha.

Pourtant je continue de pleurer et me prends la tête entre mes mains. Même mort, Orochimaru a le don pour me pourrir la vie.

J'arrive enfin à me calmer et me lève. Je prends une douche brûlante et essaye de penser à autre chose.

Naruto.

Je ferme le robinet. Je secoue la tête comme un chien puis prends une serviette pour m'essuyer. J'enfile ma tenue de ninja.

J'imagine que Naruto me l'enlève.

Je secoue de nouveau la tête. Je prends ma brosse à dents et frotte énergiquement.

Avant de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas encore mangé.

Je range ma brosse à dents dans son verre et vais dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Je me fais quelques tartines au beurre, ça devrait suffire. Je commence à en grignoter une. Le jaune du beurre me fait penser à des cheveux blonds et le pain est aussi moelleux que de la peau.

Je commence à suçoter ma tartine, imaginant le cou de Naruto. Je ferme les yeux.

Je vais dévorer Naruto.

Stop.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est pas Naruto, c'est une tartine ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?!

Je jette toutes mes tartines dans la poubelle.

À proscrire : les tartines au beurre.

Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous. Comme toujours, je suis le premier. Sakura arrive peu après. Elle commence à me parler et je réponds par quelques « Hn. ».

Elle a changé. Maintenant elle est devenue une véritable femme et surtout elle me colle moins. Ce qui lui vaut des réponses lorsqu'elle me parle.

Naruto arrive enfin. Son sourire est éclatant. Je sens mon cœur battre. Il nous dit bonjour et entame une conversation des plus banales : les ramen.

Je scrute son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son cou…

Et si ce matin ça n'avait pas été des tartines ?

- Sasuke ?

Je relève un peu la tête pour croiser des yeux bleus, fascinants. Je reprends un air décontracté avant de lancer :

- Quoi dobe ?

Ce qui aboutit à une éternelle querelle entre nous jusqu'à ce que Kakashi-sensei n'arrive.

* * *

Je me réveille de nouveau en sursaut. C'est pas vrai… J'arrive pas à me défaire de ce cauchemar !

D'un poing rageur, je troue mon matelas.

- Putain !

J'en ai marre ! Comment faire pour me débarrasser de tous ces souvenirs ?

Un visage souriant de toutes ses dents me traverse l'esprit.

Naruto.

Je ferme les yeux. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser…

J'entoure mes bras autour de mon corps. Puis une main commence à descendre de plus en plus bas.

Je m'imagine embrasser Naruto, ses gémissements, le contact de sa peau. Je me caresse pendant ce rêve imaginaire jusqu'à en jouir.

Je me lève et vais prendre une douche. Une fois lavé et habillé, j'observe mon reflet dans la glace embuée. Les filles m'ont toujours trouvé beau. Orochimaru devait aussi le penser.

Je frissonne. Ne pas penser à ça.

Et Naruto ? Est-ce qu'il me trouve beau ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns. Puis commence à prendre une expression d'abandon, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos, soupirant. La vapeur se colle sur le miroir mais je m'en fiche.

J'ai fermé les yeux et commence à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de ma veste et à relever mon T-Shirt devant la glace. Je pince un de mes tétons…

- Aah…

Et continue à me caresser et à descendre ma main jusqu'à ma braguette.

Est-ce que Naruto serait excité par ça ?

Je m'arrête. Je regarde mon visage dans le miroir toujours embué. Je soupire.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

Je me rhabille vite fait et cours jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

À proscrire : les miroirs embués.

* * *

Enfin terminée ! Cette mission commençait vraiment à être… un supplice.

Je pose mon sac et soupire. Passer la journée avec Naruto, c'est agréable. Faire une mission avec Naruto, c'est agréable. Mais faire cette mission toute la journée avec lui, c'est un supplice !

Mission d'infiltration pour récolter des informations capitales pour le Pays du Feu. Ça paraît simple, d'ailleurs ça l'est, mais si j'avais su que je devrai me promener dans une boite gay avec lui, je m'en serai passé !

Le pire pour moi n'était pas d'être accosté par tous ces mecs en chaleur mais plutôt de voir que mon blond l'était aussi ! Et je devais me retenir d'intervenir en le voyant galérer devant ces assauts… très explicites ! D'ailleurs je devais aussi me retenir de ne pas en faire autant.

Ça, c'était dur. Un supplice je dis !

J'ouvre le frigo mais constate que je n'ai toujours pas fait les courses. Tant pis. Je vais aller manger des ramen.

Ça me donnera l'occasion de _le_ revoir.

Le stand d'Ichiraku s'est agrandi depuis ma désertion. Pourtant c'est toujours aussi facile de trouver Naruto ici.

Une pile de bol sur une table et des bruits de succions me mettent sur sa piste. Je m'assois juste devant lui, un sourire en coin.

Il abaisse son bol et mon cœur rate un battement. _Il est beau._

- Sasuke ! C'est rare de te voir ici ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Pour manger, usuratonkachi. C'est un restaurant je te rappelle, ça sert à nous servir à manger.

- Teme !

Son cri en a fait peur à plus d'un mais pas à moi. Je souris. Une nouvelle dispute va s'entamer et c'est ce que je préfère alors je…

- Tu manges avec moi ?

Il sourit.

Bug. Naruto sourire à moi après insulte.

J'écarquille les yeux et ouvre légèrement la bouche. Je hoche doucement la tête.

Il a l'air surpris par ma réaction mais se reprend vite et commande un bol de ramen pour moi. Il me sourit encore puis engloutit son énième bol tout en délicatesse…

J'ai déjà dit que les bruits de succions sont les plus beaux sons de toute la terre ? Non ?

En même temps c'est un peu faux. Les gémissements de Naruto doivent être bien plus…

- Sasuke ?

Je sors de ma rêverie. Naruto me regarde étrangement. Un peu comme s'il était inquiet.

- Tu manges pas tes ramen ?

Je regarde devant moi et constate que mon bol est pile devant mon nez. Je n'ai fait que regarder Naruto.

J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué. Ou peut-être que si, justement, je n'attends que ça.

Après tout, ça ressemble beaucoup à un rendez-vous. Un tête à tête amical, mais que j'aimerai transformer en dîner amoureux.

Je soupire avant d'entamer mon bol. Je plonge mes baguettes pendant que Naruto finit son bol. Il pose brutalement son bol sur la table…

- Aaah…

Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un soupir après avoir mangé des ramen mais ça m'a fait penser à… beaucoup de choses. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire un de ces soupirs de contentement quand nous…

- J'ai le ventre plein !

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Il se sent un peu gêné. J'avoue ne pas non plus penser à quelque chose de très catholique.

- Je vais y aller, ai-je dit d'un coup.

Je me lève et pose de la monnaie sur la table avant de quitter le restaurant.

J'ai réussi à ne pas me jeter sur lui ! Tout mon corps est tendu. Je serre les dents. Mais je ne me suis pas jeté sur lui !

À proscrire : les ramen.

* * *

Ce manège commence à être bien rodé. Je mate le cul de Naruto, laisse quelques regards enflammés… J'essaye vainement de me retenir mais vraiment, qui pourrait résister à cet air boudeur, ce sourire, ces cheveux… ?

Cette peau. Cette odeur. Je les veux. Pour moi. Et seulement moi.

- Sasuke, ça va ?

Je me tourne vers Kakashi-sensei qui me regarde bizarrement. Lui, il doit déjà savoir.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me confier.

- Hn.

- Si tu veux _en_ parler…

Je le fusille du regard. Il bat en retraite, sûrement en pensant qu'il vaut mieux me laisser grandir tout seul.

J'en peux plus de cette situation. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Je dois _lui_ dire.

* * *

**_Toc Toc_**

J'y suis allé. Je n'ai rien dit.

Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Naruto va sûrement m'en vouloir. Je le vois, étendu sur la table, endormi. Je déglutis. _Il est beau. _

Je commence à ranger, à le laver, le rhabiller et le placer sur son lit. Peut-être que toutes ces attentions me pardonneront. Enfin un peu, c'est pas quelque chose de pardonnable ce que j'ai fait. C'est même horrible.

Je soupire et rentre enfin chez moi. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, fatigué. Pourtant je me sens bien. Je repense à _ses_ cris de plaisir, aux miens… Oui, je me sens bien mieux qu'avant.

Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à me faire sentir aussi bien.

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. Non, j'ai dormi paisiblement. Pas d'Orochimaru pour me hanter, plutôt un petit blond souriant, soupirant…

Le lendemain, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai lancé un « Alors, t'as fait un cauchemar dobe ? ». Ça a marché parce qu'après il s'est comporté normalement. Je me suis senti plus calme que ces derniers mois. Je suis arrivé à penser à autre chose qu'à son corps sexy…

J'y suis retourné le soir même. Je veux me faire pardonner.

Et je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

**_Toc Toc_**

Cette fois-ci Naruto ne m'a pas ouvert la porte. Je suis passé par la fenêtre.

J'ai décidé de lui offrir mon corps comme il me l'avait offert. J'ai pu voir son visage, crispé par le plaisir. _Il est beau. _

Je suis vraiment heureux.

- Désolé…

Désolé pour hier soir. Désolé Naruto. Désolé de t'aimer autant.

* * *

Des mois ! Déjà des mois qu'il ne me parle plus, qu'il s'accroche à cette chose toute rose qu'est Sakura ! Je comprends qu'il ait peur de son penchant pour moi, mais traîner des mois avec elle !

Il a tout fait pour m'oublier, ça se voit. Et elle, bien entendu, s'est accaparée mon blond ! Je ne lui en veux pas tellement, après tout qui peut résister à sa candeur, son charme naïf, son sourire, son odeur, son sexe chaud en moi et…

Ah, je divague encore.

Mais je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre !

Et puis le choc. Le mariage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?! C'est pour tester mon amour pour lui qu'il me fait endurer tout ça ?!

Probablement.

Je vais quand même aller voir ce qu'il se passe à cette fête, j'y suis invité. Même si ça m'a fait mal de voir le nom de Naruto barré sur le faire-part, comme si je n'étais que l'invité de Sakura…

Je me dirige vers la salle où se déroulera la fête, j'aimerai au moins parler à Naruto. Je le vois en compagnie de cette pouffe qui chiale. Super, ils vont rompre.

Soudain Naruto me voit et me gueule :

- Toi ! Tu seras mon témoin ! Et tu viendras manger à côté de moi ! Compris ?!

Je suis littéralement sous le choc. Il… il me parle pour me dire ça ? Après tout ce temps ?

- Ah… Heu… D'accord… Si tu veux…

- Non, je veux pas mais je peux rien refuser à Sakura.

Mon cœur se serre en l'entendant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sakura puis le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord. Au moins, c'est clair. Je vous laisse.

Je rentre dans la salle.

Tout mon être bouillonne. J'entends mes dents grincer à force de serrer la mâchoire. Je vois Ino me faire un grand sourire.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

Elle s'enfuit sous ce regard et d'un seul coup, la tension monte dans la salle. Tch… J'aurai pas dû venir. C'est vraiment pas ma journée.

Ça se confirme un peu plus tard quand Sakura se jette sur moi pour m'expulser.

- Et t'as pas intérêt à venir à _notre _mariage ! Pigé ?!

Je lui lance un regard colérique. Elle m'énerve. Elle m'énerve vraiment. C'est à cause d'elle si Naruto ne veut plus me parler.

À cause d'elle que je me sens si mal.

Parce que je ne me sens bien qu'en présence de Naruto et qu'elle me l'a volé.

Peu de temps après, je me suis résolu. Je ne peux plus attendre.

Je suis arrivé à l'entraîner avec moi dans une ruelle. Je l'embrasse. Aah… ses lèvres, cette odeur, cette peau, tout son corps me fait envie.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente. Je pensais qu'il allait revenir vers moi en s'excusant. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'est encore produit et ma patience a des limites.

Je te veux Naruto. Je te veux pour moi tout seul. Reviens vers m…

Un coup de poing rageur me fait voler et je m'écrase lourdement au sol.

- Si tu l'approches encore une fois, je te tue !

Sakura.

Elle se penche sur mon Naruto et essaye de le calmer. Je fulmine. Sakura me renvoie mon regard noir.

Mais quand Naruto me regarde enfin, mon expression s'adoucit et je lui souris.

Ils sont partis tout de suite après. Mais je ne m'en soucie plus. Je t'aime Naruto. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

Bientôt… Oh oui bientôt…

Tu seras à moi.

* * *

L'équipe Kakashi a explosé. On est assez vieux pour ne plus faire partie d'une équipe fixe. Kakashi-sensei, le seul qui aurait pu arrêter la tension montante entre nous trois, n'est plus là. Il ne peut plus nous surveiller.

C'est durant une mission de Sakura que je décide de reconquérir mon blond. J'ai eu une mission juste avant, c'est pourquoi je n'arrive chez lui que vers une heure du matin.

Je suis accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La vue me plaît.

Un Naruto en caleçon, il n'y a que ça de beau.

Il me voit enfin et écarquille des yeux.

- Sas… Sasuke ?

Je souris.

- Je pensais qu'elle ne partirait jamais !, ai-je dit d'un air enjoué en entrant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Comment ça « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! ». Toujours aussi abruti celui-là.

Mais il est si mignon.

- On va faire l'amour ! La dernière fois on a été interrompu alors…

Je me frotte le menton. Cette cruche m'a pas loupé. Je devrai lui rendre la pareille d'ailleurs.

- Sasuke…

Je me concentre de nouveau sur Naruto qui a l'air de retrouver de l'assurance. Je m'attends à tout, sauf à ça :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je fronce des sourcils.

Non. Non non non !

- C'est pas vrai…, ai-je murmuré pour moi-même. J'aurai jamais dû la laisser t'approcher autant.

Tout en parlant je m'avance vers lui. Il recule, effrayé.

Naruto… Non…

- Regarde ! Elle a même réussi à nous séparer !

- Séparer ?

Il a l'air complètement déboussolé. Il recule jusqu'à percuter l'armoire derrière lui.

Sakura, j'aurai ta peau. Mais avant ça, il faut qu'_il _ouvre les yeux !

- Oui. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.

Il a l'air encore plus surpris. Je souris.

Il a enfin réalisé.

Je m'approche de lui. Je respire son odeur dans son cou. Nos yeux ne se quittent plus et j'ai vraiment envie de lui.

Je lis de la peur dans ses yeux.

Saleté de Sakura.

- Je vais la tuer pour toi.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Jamais !

- Si Naruto… Regarde ce que tu es devenu !

- Mais… Non ! Je suis très bien comme je suis ! C'est toi qui a un problème !

- Naruto…

Je lui caresse la joue doucement.

C'est Naruto après tout. Même s'il m'aime, je sais que Sakura est son _amie_ et qu'il tient quand même à elle.

- D'accord. Je ne la tue pas. Mais seulement si nous faisons l'amour.

Je le vois hésiter.

Mais il ne peut pas me résister.

- Tu… tu le promets ? Tu ne la toucheras pas ?

- Promis.

Je l'embrasse passionnément, appréciant ses lèvres si savoureuses. Il a l'air d'être timide parce qu'il n'ose pas me rendre mon baiser. Je pose alors mes mains sur son torse pour le détendre et commence à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau. Il frissonne.

Il doit aimer ça. / _J'ai horreur de ça.* _

Il me repousse brutalement.

- Naruto !! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Je… Je peux pas Sasuke. Tu… tu te fais des illusions. Je ne t'aime pas. Moi j'aime Sakura.

- Alors elle mourra.

Cette pute ! Elle va mourir. Ainsi il arrêtera enfin de penser à elle sans arrêt !

- Non ! Si… Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu voudrais mon bonheur et… et mon bonheur est avec elle donc…

Je plaque violemment ma main contre le bois de l'armoire. Il sursaute. Je sais que mes yeux sont rouges mais…

Mais là vraiment ça m'énerve !

- Elle te manipule Naruto ! Tu ne le vois même pas ! Elle a réussi à te faire croire que tu l'aimais alors que c'est faux ! Je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes !

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me calmer.

- Je sais que les sentiments que tu as pour elle semblent réels mais ils ne le sont pas. Je le sais. Je suis là pour t'ouvrir les yeux. Et si pour ça elle doit mourir, elle mourra.

- Non…

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

Mais je tiendrai parole. C'est pas avec son air triste qu'il va me faire flancher. / _Il est fou._

- Je veux pas… Je l'aime…

- Si tu dis encore ça, tu auras beau me supplier de ne pas la toucher, je la tuerai.

Il ferme la bouche pour éviter de dire des conneries. C'est pas trop tôt.

- Et je la tuerai aussi si on ne fait pas l'amour.

Je le vois paniquer. Ça me fend le cœur de devoir le mettre devant le fait accompli. Mais je l'aime.

Il pose enfin ses mains sur mes épaules, ferme les yeux et m'embrasse. Ouah… Son baiser est si… tendre. C'est fabuleux. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour nous rapprocher. Je l'aime à la folie.

Et il m'aime aussi. / _Pour Sakura. Je fais ça pour Sakura. _

Je glisse mon autre main dans son dos qui descend jusqu'à son caleçon. Je ne peux pas résister, je la faufile à l'intérieur et des frissons me parcourent lorsque je touche enfin ses fesses fermes.

Mon nez frôle sa joue et je m'aperçois qu'il s'est mis à pleurer. Je grogne. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pleuré, j'ai encore rien fait !

Ces pensées s'envolent lorsqu'il commence à jouer avec ma langue. Il participe ! J'aime ça. C'est bon.

Je fais tomber son caleçon et mets fin à notre baiser passionné. Je lui lance un de mes sourires et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Tu me déshabilles ?

Je l'aime. / _Il me dégoûte._

Il retire ma chemise blanche qui porte fièrement mon emblème dans le dos. Je sens ses mains s'attaquer à mon pantalon mais je lui souffle :

- Fais-le lentement…

Je suis en boxer. Je m'apprête à réaliser un de mes fantasmes qui me hantent depuis… très longtemps.

- Naruto… Enlève-le avec les dents.

Il mord le tissu de mon boxer et me l'enlève.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête avant qu'il ne se relève et lui ordonne :

- Fais-le !

Je rapproche sa tête de mon entrejambe déjà tout excité.

Ça ne sera pas la langue de ce serpent pervers qui me sucera.

- Haaan… !

Oh… c'est bon. / _Ça me dégoûte. _

- Plus vite…

Naruto est vraiment… meilleur.

Ma tête tourne. Je laisse échapper mon plaisir autant en cris qu'en jouissant.

Je ne tiens plus debout et m'effondre à terre. J'ai un sourire heureux et la respiration toujours saccadée quand je le regarde et lui murmure :

- À ton tour…

Je m'avance vers lui, recommence à le toucher, cette peau, je veux la manger tout en entier.

Alors je commence à l'embrasser sur tout le corps pour finir par faire un bisous sur son membre dressé. Je suis vraiment heureux. Il aime ce que je lui fais.

Ça m'excite.

Il est tellement beau, perdu dans toutes les sensations que je lui donne. J'ai même pu le préparer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et maintenant je me déhanche en lui.

C'est étroit. C'est chaud. C'est bon !

- Aah… ! Aah… !

Ses cris sont si… Aah… Naruto…

- Je t'aime Naruto !

Je continue à gémir en me déhanchant puis m'arrête, tout d'un coup.

Il va le dire, oui ou non ?!

Ce crétin blond sexy m'interroge des yeux. Il pleure beaucoup.

- Tu le dis pas ?, lui ai-je enfin lancé.

- De… de quoi ?

De _quoi_ ?!

- Mais que tu m'aimes ! Si je te dis que je t'aime il faut que tu me répondes !

- Mais… non ! Je… je veux pas !

Il renifle. Je me force à garder mon calme, mais là, franchement, ça m'énerve. Je baisse la tête et murmure :

- Alors elle mourra.

- D'ac…cord… Je… je vais le dire.

Je relève la tête et lui souris.

Il m'aime. Maintenant j'en suis sûr.

Il m'aime de tout son cœur. / _Il ne veut pas mon cœur. Il veut que je lui dise « Je t'aime »._

Tu es l'être qui m'aime le plus sur cette terre.

Et je suis l'être auquel tu fais le plus confiance. / _Il me fait peur._

Il ferme les yeux et prononce d'une voix timide :

- Je…

Il ouvre les yeux et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade en attente de la suite.

- … t'aime.

Il m'aime. J'en étais sûr mais l'entendre, c'est vraiment mieux.

Je souris, comblé. Je reprends mes déhanchements mais un poing atterrit sur ma tempe et me fait voler à travers la pièce. Je percute lourdement le mur qui est à moitié détruit à cause de mon passage.

- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PLUS L'APPROCHER !

Cette garce ! Elle est encore venue nous interrompre !

- Sa… Sakura… Va-t'en.

- NON !

- VA-T'EN !

- C'est trop tard Naruto.

Il se fige. Je me relève tout doucement, menaçant. Il essaye de la protéger en plus ! Cette… !

- Elle mourra.

Il me regarde avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Non… Sasuke… Attends elle… elle… elle va partir mais… ne la touche pas.

- Naruto !

Cette femme détourne encore une fois le regard de Naruto ! Je commence à enchaîner des signes appris par cœur.

- Je ne suis pas sans défense ! Je peux très bien m'en sortir seule !

Puis je cours dans leur direction.

- Alors je t'interdis de continu…er…

Quelques éclairs dansent autour de ma main et du sang se répand sur le sol.

Son sang.

Je retire enfin mon bras du ventre de Sakura puis souris à Naruto.

Celui que j'aime rattrape quand même le corps de maintenant sa défunte femme. Quoiqu'elle peut très bien être encore en vie.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

- Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…

Il a pas bientôt fini avec ses « Sakura » ?! Je suis là aussi !

Pour détourner son attention envers cette cruche rose, je m'exclame :

- Voilà ! Maintenant elle ne nous dérangera plus !

Il me jette un regard noir en réponse à mon sourire.

Puis, tout à coup, il prend mon pantalon et l'enfile rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- TOI, TU N'APPROCHES PAS !, m'a-t-il hurlé.

Il a pris délicatement Sakura dans ses bras et est sorti rapidement de l'appartement en faisant attention à elle.

Il… Il m'a laissé… Pour elle…

Je comprends plus rien. Il m'aime pourtant… Ces gestes, cette inquiétude visible sur son visage… On aurait dit…

On aurait dit de l'amour.

Je m'enfuis de cet appartement, honteux. Et si, finalement, il ne m'aimait pas vraiment ?

Naruto, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Je cours jusqu'au bois aux alentours de Konoha et m'enfonce dans une tristesse qui m'étouffe.

Je le sens. Ce chakra intense, qui nous oppresse.

Le chakra de Kyuubi.

Ça doit vouloir dire que Sakura est morte. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

C'est de sa faute de toute façon.

Je ne vais pas aider les autres à remettre Naruto dans son état normal. Je m'éloigne de plus en plus du brouhaha.

Même quand le sol trembla et que des maisons s'écroulèrent.

Même en entendant les cris de ninja et de villageois.

Même quand, finalement, tout s'est terminé.

* * *

Je ne suis revenu que deux jours plus tard. Naruto s'était vraiment défoulé. Il devait me chercher. Il ne m'a pas trouvé.

Devant le bureau de l'Hokage, j'expose ma version des faits. Oui, j'ai bien tué Sakura.

Mais c'était un _accident_. Elle s'est interposée entre nous. Pas ma faute.

En réalité, je pense vraiment que c'est un regrettable accident. Et elle nous a véritablement interrompu. Mais maintenant qu'elle est morte, ça va être dur de regarder le blond en face. Il faut que je m'excuse. Je dois mettre ma fierté de côté.

Pour qu'il me pardonne et m'aime à nouveau.

Le troisième jour après le « drame », j'ai voulu voir Naruto. Je me suis enfin décidé à m'excuser.

J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai pu voir son visage calme, froid. Ce n'est pas vraiment son visage. C'est bizarre.

La perte de Sakura l'a-t-elle transformé à ce point ?

Il me voit enfin et je m'apprête à entrer dans la cellule mais il s'est mis à hurler :

- MEURTRIER ! ASSASSIN ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! TRAÎTRE ! QUAND JE T'AURAI JE TE FERAI LA PEAU ! APPROCHE ! TU NE ME FAIS PLUS PEUR ! JE VAIS TE TUER, TE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE ! TU SERAS TELLEMENT AMOCHE QUE MÊME EN ENFER ON VOUDRA PAS DE TOI ! ALLEZ ALLEZ ! APPROCHE ! T'AS PEUR MAINTENANT, HEIN ?! ASSASSIN ! SAKURA N'A JAMAIS MERITE ÇA ! TU L'AS TUE, CONNARD ! ENFOIRE ! SALAUD !

Je me fais éjecter par l'Hokage alors que je suis sous le choc. Il… Il me hait. Véritablement.

- Sasuke, c'est pas le moment de traîner ici. Tu vas devoir me fournir des explications sur votre querelle. Mais pour l'instant, dégage d'ici, m'a ordonné froidement Tsunade-sama.

Naruto continue à m'insulter et je vois Yamato accourir dans le bâtiment lorsque je le quitte.

Naruto… Je pensais vraiment qu'en m'excusant, tu pourrais me pardonner. Mais en me haïssant comme tu le fais maintenant, je me sens… vide. Mon cœur est lourd.

Je t'aime Naruto mais toi tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai le temps que de faire trois pas de plus quand, encore une fois, je sens le chakra de Kyuubi.

Je me retourne en entendant le fracas que Naruto fait. Un ninja ensanglanté est jeté à travers la fenêtre du troisième étage et percute violemment le sol. Il gît là, à deux mètres de moi. Mort.

Des cris résonnent dans tout le bâtiment. J'active mon Sharigan et me tiens prêt.

Il va venir. C'est moi qu'il veut alors je suis sûr qu'il va venir.

Il sort enfin du bâtiment, les ninja qui tentent de l'arrêter sont vite hors-circuit. Il arrache même la tête de l'un de ses poursuivants avec les dents. Le sang dégouline le long de son menton. Il agite ses queues de chakra et semble chercher quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Moi.

Ça y est, il m'a vu. Il se pourlèche et me fait un sourire… Pas un sourire dont il a le secret, à la Naruto. Celui-ci est sauvage.

Un sourire carnassier.

La tension monte lorsqu'il se place juste devant moi. Je frémis.

Nous nous élançons en même temps et le combat commence.

* * *

* En normal c'est Sasuke qui pense. / _Et là c'est Naruto. _

_**C**'était dur de rentrer dans la tête d'un fou... Mais je crois m'en être bien sorti ! =)_

_**N**iark niark niark ! Prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est la fin après tout !_

_**J**'aimerai beaucoup votre avis sur ce chapitre alors... reviews ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**S**alut chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, c'est ici que tout se termine ! Hé oui, **Descente Aux Enfers** a enfin une fin ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés, et je ne pense pas que ce chapitre plaise autant que je l'aurai souhaité (n'est-ce pas **Magnagna Love **? xD) mais j'ai fait tout mon possible ! Déjà que je voulais le poster hier !_

_**D**isclaimer : Je veux Lelouch ! Oups... trompée de fandom. Hum hum ! Je disais donc : je veux Naru... **#BAM#** (Auteur assomé pour diffamation et violation des droits d'auteur)_

**MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT REVIEWE CETTE HISTOIRE ! D'AILLEURS JE M'EXCUSE AUPRÈS DES ANONYMES À QUI JE VAIS REPONDRE TOUT DE SUITE ! **

**Sam : **_Vu que ta review demandait la suite, je ne peux que te proposer... la fin ! xD _

**Leymo : **_Je suis contente que cette fic t'es plue et j'espère que le côté noir est assez noir à ton goût xD ! Et si j'ai mis le POV de Naruto juste à côté de celui de sasuke, c'était justement pour tout cassé xD ! Bah oui, fallait pas oublié que c'était des viols !_

**Ashérit :** _Merci beaucoup **#rougit#** Je ne suis pas si géniale que ça, même si je suis la meilleure pour tout et que vous êtes tous... **#BAM#** (décidément) Reprenons xD ! Alors comme ça tu aimes un Sasuke psychopathe xD ! T'es pas bien toi ?! Quoique... moi aussi je l'aime que comme ça xD !_

_**M**erci infiniment à _**S****am**,** Magnagna Love**, **AkuriAtsuki**,** xxetsuko-yaoixx**,** Bibisims**, **Leymo**_,_** Lectrice-14 **_et_** Ashérit **_!_

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Les coups pleuvent, il a sorti un kunai et m'a déjà entaillé l'épaule. Une méchante coupure à la joue saigne abondamment.

Je m'en fous, le chakra de Kyuubi est déjà en train de me soigner.

Dans le cas de Sasuke, c'est différent. Il n'est pas blessé. J'arrive pas à l'attraper cet enfoiré ! Il voit toutes mes attaques avec son Sharingan de merde !

Je grogne comme une bête, de toute façon je dois plus beaucoup ressembler à un humain maintenant. Je suis à quatre pattes, mes griffes s'enfoncent dans le sol poussiéreux et mes queues dansent autour de moi. Tous mes sens sont décuplés et c'est merveilleux.

D'abord la vue. Sasuke avec son Sharingan ne peut pas voir comme je le vois. Je vois son visage _d'ange_, son corps _excitant_…

Et mon cul c'est du beurre ?!

Ensuite vient le toucher. Frôler sa peau si _douce_…

Ça me donne envie de la lui arracher.

Tous les sons que je peux entendre sont… _formidables_. Entendre ses soupirs, les bruissements de ses vêtements lorsqu'il m'esquive…

Ses cris d'agonie doivent forcément être euphorisants.

Après je ne sais pas lequel je préfère : le goût ou l'odorat ? Parce que franchement, qui pourrait résister à ce parfum envoûtant, cette odeur irrésistible… que celui du sang de Sasuke ?

Hé ouais, j'ai enfin réussi à le blesser au flanc et maintenant l'odeur du sang se répand dans mes narines. J'aime tellement cette odeur… Surtout celle de Sasuke.

Maintenant je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir. Je me pourlèche tout en fixant de mes yeux pourpres le corps de Sasuke.

J'ai bien envie de le mordre, sentir mes crocs dans sa chair et m'abreuver de son sang.

Il hurlerait tout en me suppliant de le tuer plus vite.

Et ses yeux sont si _captivants_. Ah… Je veux les croquer.

Ses mains sont en train de former tellement de signes à une vitesse hallucinante !

Je veux broyer ces mains _expertes_.

Je veux le mettre à genoux, le voir pleurer, crier à l'aide, demander pardon. Je veux le voir humilié, trahi, brisé.

Je veux sa mort.

C'est dingue à quel point j'aime ce pouvoir presque incontrôlable, me dire que je suis aussi puissant me réjouit au plus au point.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je le voulais, ni pourquoi je veux tuer Sasuke. Je m'en fous.

Après tout il va mourir alors on s'en fout.

Il se précipite encore vers moi. Je l'attends. Je m'amuse. Il a préparé un chidori et s'apprête à transpercer mon corps.

Pff… Quel con.

Je m'élance vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Je fonce directement sur son chidori qui me transperce le ventre. Il a l'air… surpris. Même plutôt choqué.

Si c'est pour regretter ton geste, fallait pas faire apparaître de chidori.

Je le serre dans mes bras, la bouche remplie de sang que je crache sur son épaule. Le sang aux commissures de mes lèvres parcourt mon cou jusqu'à teinter un peu plus le chakra de rouge.

Sasuke se crispe. Sasuke souffre. Le chakra rouge lui brûle ses vêtements et sa peau. Une odeur de chair brûlée commence à s'échapper de son corps serré contre le mien. Je souris encore plus.

Il crie !

Crève ! Crève ! Crève… !

Il m'envoie un coup de pied dans les jambes ce qui me fait perdre l'équilibre et ma prise par la même occasion. Il retire son bras et ma blessure se régénère aussitôt.

Dommage. J'aurai bien voulu goûter à mon sang. Il doit être savoureux.

Tout comme Sasuke.

Je peux voir le sang chaud pulser dans ses veines et je suis de plus en plus attiré, comme un aimant plus qui a rencontré son opposé.

Sasuke grimace. Je lis dans ses yeux de la peine. De la tristesse. De l'amour.

Bon, je dois avouer que je me suis trompé tout à l'heure.

Ma vue est très mauvaise.

C'est impossible que Sasuke, ce salaud, ait un cœur.

C'est comme si on me disait que je l'aimais. Hé hé hé ! On voit bien que c'est impossible !

Je m'accroupis, me préparant à l'assaut. Il sent que je vais l'attaquer et se met en garde. Nous courons l'un vers l'autre, chacun son attaque favorite dans la main. Un joli chidori et un mignon rasengan font leur rencontre à Konoha. Et ça fait…

**_BOUM ! _**

Nous nous retrouvons sur le dos à 50 mètres l'un de l'autre. Comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes repoussés. C'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir te manger, Sasuke.

Je me relève en même temps que toi. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être mal en point. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir jouer avec ton corps plus longtemps.

Parti comme c'est, ce combat va durer un sacré bout de temps. Mais mon intuition, ou plutôt Kyuubi, me souffle que j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher.

Sinon adieu ma liberté de mouvement avant de t'avoir éventré.

Tu ne manquerais quand même pas ça pour rien au monde, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Je me lance à corps perdu vers toi, tant pis pour tous les coups que tu peux me donner, tant pis pour tout ce sang versé, parce que…

Parce qu'au moment où je t'attraperai, tu seras à moi.

Et puis ce corps ne sera plus le mien dans peu de temps. Je n'ai donc rien à perdre.

- **Je t'ai eu !**

J'ai une voix horrible ! Enfin, je m'en fous, je t'ai attrapé !

Tout mon chakra t'enveloppe, j'enfonce profondément mes griffes dans tes bras et je te mords le cou.

Huum… ! Comme je le pensais, ton sang est savoureux.

Je lèche le liquide rouge et m'en gorge. Tu te débats entre mes bras mais cette fois-ci je te tiens bien. Le chakra de Kyuubi recommence à te brûler la peau et de la fumée se forme autour de nous, l'odeur de chair brûlée nous engloutissant.

Ta main se desserre et le kunai chute lourdement sur le sol. Tu tombes à genoux, essayant de retenir tes cris de douleur en te mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tu as fermé les yeux. Tu as cessé de lutter. Comme ça, dans cet état d'abandon, tu es vraiment pitoyable.

_… beau._

Qu'est-ce que… ? Je te relâche brusquement et tu restes prostré, toujours à genoux. Tes yeux s'entrouvrent en même temps que tes dents t'entaillent la lèvre, faisant gicler un peu de sang sur ton menton.

C'était quoi ça ? Une voix ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Je croise tes yeux d'encre et ce qu'ils expriment est de la douleur, et bien que tes blessures soient sérieuses, je sais que c'est à cause de ton amour pour moi. Tes mains tremblent mais tu arrives à les lever vers moi. On dirait que tu supplies. Que tu _me_ supplies.

Mon cœur se serre ? Pas possible. Je n'ai plus de cœur, je ne peux plus ressentir de pitié pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour toi.

Tes lèvres bougent. Je n'entends pas ce que tu me dis. Je fronce des sourcils et me gifle. Mes griffes acérées tracent de petites entailles et ça me réveille enfin.

On s'en fout de ce que tu peux vouloir faire.

Mon sourire carnassier revient se dessiner sur mon visage. Je m'avance dangereusement vers toi.

Toi qui tremble. Toi qui supplies. Toi qui _pleure_.

Sasuke, le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa, réputé pour son balais coincé dans le cul, froideur incarnée du gel, pleure ?! Je suis pas habitué à ce que tu montres tes sentiments, surtout ce genre de sentiments, alors tu m'excuseras mais…

- **WAHAHAHAA ! **

Mon rire tonitruant ne peut plus s'arrêter. Je me tiens les côtes devant toi qui continue à verser des larmes. TU PLEURES ENFIN !

Malgré mon euphorie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être atteint par une pointe de tristesse. Il faut croire que j'ai encore un peu d'humanité en moi qui se révèle au grand jour devant ton visage ravagé.

Mais ne nous démontons pas pour autant ! Bientôt tu n'auras plus vraiment une vraie gueule de tombeur mais… plus grand chose finalement.

- Naruto… Arrête ça…

Mon rire s'arrête aussi vite qu'il s'est déclenché. Mon visage redevient sérieux mais une lueur dans mes yeux contredit toute mon attitude.

Sasuke. Je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert et je pense avoir trouvé comment.

Un rictus bestial se forme et je vois bien que ta souffrance ne fait que croître.

- **Sasuke… Quand je t'aurai fait subir les pires atrocités, je laisserai Kyuubi sortir. Ça ne sert à rien de me convaincre d'arrêter puisqu'il est déjà trop tard. **

Ton désespoir est visible dans tes yeux. Tu transpires de tous les pores de ta peau, ta respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée et tes lèvres tentantes forment des mots inaudibles.

Bof, c'est pas intéressant de toute façon.

Tu essayes de te lever. Tu n'arrives qu'à trembler encore plus, courbé presqu'en deux, tes mains crispées sur tes cuisses. Ton torse imberbe rougi par le chakra de Kyuubi est découvert à cause de tes vêtements brûlés. Malheureusement, ton pantalon a survécu.

Pourquoi j'ai dit « Malheureusement » ?! On s'en fout de…

_… est beau._

Ah !! Ça recommence ! Cette voix !

Je me prends le crâne entre mes mains et le secoue pour essayer de me sortir cette voix de la tête. Parce qu'elle me murmure, d'une façon lancinante :

_Il est beau._

Comment arrêter cette voix ?! Putain, fais chier !! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais jamais tué Sakura ! Si tu ne m'avais jamais touché ! Si tu n'étais jamais revenu ! Si tu n'étais pas toi…

Je relève de rage mon regard rouge dans le tien. Tu as enclenché de nouveau ton Sharingan et nos yeux de sang ne se quittent plus. Je souffle fort, repoussant la voix au plus profond de moi.

Si tu n'avais pas fait de conneries, rien de tout ça ne serait produit et je pense… je crois…

Tu t'élances vers moi en formant des signes. Le tigre ! Du feu !

- Goukakyu no jutsu !

Une gigantesque boule de feu est soufflé vers moi mais je laisse le chakra de Kyuubi me protéger. Mais je ne m'attends pas du tout à ce que tu réapparaisses derrière, tout ton corps couvert d'éclairs bleus. L'électricité se concentre dans ta main droite et se transforme en une longue épée. Elle me transperce le torse, puis les poumons et je sens mon sang s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Tu enfonces l'épée jusqu'à la garde et je vois dans tes yeux une détermination, un désespoir sans fin. La blessure est sérieuse et je saigne considérablement. Tant que ton chakra est en moi, celui de Kyuubi ne peut pas me soigner. Des haut-le-cœur amène ce liquide rouge jusqu'à ma bouche se mélange à ma salive. Je crache le surplus de sang et quelques gouttes éclaboussent ton beau visage.

_Il est beau._

Tu retires enfin ton épée de moi et j'attends que Kyuubi soigne encore une fois mes blessures. Mais rien ne se passe.

Il en a assez de moi, il ne veut même pas tenir sa promesse. Il va sortir de mon corps avant que je ne meure et il n'a pas envie de gaspiller son chakra pour mes idioties. Dixit Kyuubi. Démon de merde !

Sasuke lève son épée au-dessus de moi qui m'effondre par terre. Tu t'apprêtes à me porter le coup final. Kyuubi va sûrement agir avant que ça n'arrive mais de toute façon…

Je n'ai pas accompli ce que je voulais.

Tu hésites. Tu n'y arrives pas.

Ha ha ha. Quelle ironie du sort.

Tu m'aimes.

Enfin, mes yeux laissent sortir des larmes et je souris une dernière fois. Du sang continue de s'écouler en dehors de ma blessure ainsi que de ma bouche.

Tu m'aimes, et c'est ce qui te perdras.

Je t'entends souffler et tu retiens à grand peine tes larmes. Ton épée a disparu et tu finis par laisser tomber tes bras le long de ton corps.

Je prends une grande inspiration et pose mes mains dans la poussière du sol. Je pousse difficilement sur mes bras mais arrive à me mettre à quatre pattes. Là, je te regarde.

Tu sais que je sais que tu sais.

Je puise dans mes dernières forces pour me relever, tenant péniblement sur mes jambes. On est face à face. Je lève une main et essuie une de tes larmes avec mon pouce. Je garde toujours ce sourire, à la fois triste et heureux.

Je vais te tuer, tu le sais, et je sais que tu le sais. Et tu te laisses faire. Est-ce là ton amour pour moi ? Tu n'as pas pu me tuer et tu ne veux pas me voir ainsi.

Tu ne veux pas me perdre. Mais c'est trop tard.

Je vais quand même réaliser ton souhait. Et le mien en même temps.

La main restée posée sur ta joue s'empare brutalement de ton cou. Tu grimaces et essayes de te dégager. Je resserre mon emprise et je te vois commencer à haleter. Tes yeux redeviennent noirs. L'éclat dans tes yeux s'éteint à petit feu au fur et à mesure que tu manques d'air.

- Na… ruto…

Une dernière larme s'échappe et coule sur ta joue. Le temps est comme arrêté pendant son parcours sur ta peau, elle dessine un long sillon et termine sa course jusque ton cou, s'évaporant au contact de ma main anormalement chaude dû au chakra rouge. Ce laps de temps, si court et pourtant qui m'a paru semblable à l'éternité, fut témoin de ton dernier soupire.

Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup débattu.

Tes yeux sont encore ouverts et un voile les recouvre. Une quinte de toux me force à te relâcher et à me tenir la gorge.

Je vais mourir.

Comme Sakura. Comme Sasuke. Comme beaucoup de monde.

Comme tout le monde.

Mes larmes ne se sont toujours pas atténuées. Mais à cette pensée, elles se stoppent d'elles-mêmes.

Ça suffit. Tout ça doit prendre fin.

Je ferme les yeux et m'effondre par terre.

Je suis devant la grille noire. Le sceau a peut-être été enlevé mais elle est toujours fermée. Kyuubi… Je comprends mieux maintenant…

- J'ai compris…

Le démon apparaît enfin devant moi, séparé par cette grille. Il grogne et je vois ses crocs luisant dans la pénombre.

- J'ai tout compris. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?!! Mais il est déjà trop tard. Tu vas bientôt mourir.

Je souris. J'ai été si bête, aveuglé par mon désespoir, ma haine, j'ai oublié une chose fondamentale. Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, n'a espéré que ma mort pendant mon duel avec Sasuke.

- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai vraiment tué. C'est ce que je voulais. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire appel à toi.

- C'est trop tard. Lorsque tu mourras, je pourrai enfin sortir de ton corps. Abandonne gamin.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant d'abandonner. Ça ne ramènera pas les morts, ça ne me lavera pas de mes péchés et je ne sais même pas si je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Par contre, si jamais tu étais libéré, je suis sûr que je regretterai ce que tu vas faire par ma faute. C'est pourquoi…

- C'EST TROP TARD GAMIN !

- Pourquoi cries-tu ? Caches-tu quelque chose ?

- TU VAS MOURIR PAUVRE HUMAIN ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT POUVOIR FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ?!!

- Oh que oui…

Je reviens à moi et ouvre la pochette de Sasuke allongé à côté de moi. Je pioche un rouleau et l'ouvre lentement, des traces de doigts rouges parsemant désormais le rebord blanc. Je n'ai besoin que de mon sang pour faire cette technique et ça tombe bien.

Y'en a plein partout autour de moi.

Je trempe mon doigt dans la flaque de sang et trace un mot.

« Pardon. »

Kyuubi a déjà repris son chakra et je dois utiliser le mien. Ça me tuera.

Je ne suis pas à ça près.

Un à un, je forme ces signes appris par cœur, si simples et pourtant si efficaces. La technique de scellement.

Je pose ma main sur le parchemin. Je ferme les yeux. Il faut… me concentrer…

Kyuubi se débat en moi, il sait ce que je suis en train de faire et ça ne lui plaît pas.

Je vais sceller mon corps et ainsi je vivrais éternellement dans ce parchemin. Il ne pourra pas s'évader de sa prison, à part si je ne survis pas assez longtemps.

Je sens le chakra sortir de la paume de ma main et brusquement, je sens mon esprit et mon corps se lier au parchemin. Ils se décomposent pour s'engouffrer dans le rouleau.

Et puis plus rien.


End file.
